The Locket
by DescendingWolves
Summary: Emmett had a twin sister whom he had vowed never to leave. What happened to her when he broke his promise by becoming a vampire? Rated T for later chapters. Mainly Pre Twi then Post BD. Hopefully, it is better than this summary.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my story; The Locket. I know that the title is kind of odd but that was all that I could think of at this point in time – if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to send them my way if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Twilight.**

**Prologue**

"Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet." ~Vietnamese Proverb

After everything that I had put my baby sister through, I still loved her and I need to tell her that, but how? She would have died so long ago now. She would have died after a long and happy life. She would have died without her big brother in her life.

All I have is the locket that I gave her and she gave me. This one piece of jewellery is all I have left to remind me of my beautiful little sister. Even Rosie cannot begin to fill that void, though I have tried to explain to her so many times – she never had anyone as close to her as Cathy was to me. I told Catherine everything; all my secrets, my worries, my thoughts. We were inseparable, even in the womb. Our mother used to tell us both how we fought even before we were born, kicking her so much. Yes, I loved her, but we were siblings – thus, we fought. A lot.

Why is it that you never realise how much someone means to you until they have gone? None of my _brothers and sisters _can compare to Cathy. Not even Alice, who is like her in so many ways – so alert and in your face. I never thought that I would miss her so much. I loved her.

I love her.

**I would be extremely grateful if you review; it helps me to improve my writing and it makes me smile. It can be good or bad, suggestions or criticism, anything really.**

**Emma.**


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood Banter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Come on , little sister," Emmett called into the house, a grin plastered on his face, anticipating Catherine's reaction.

A moment later, as though set on a timer, a seven year old girl came charging out, heading straight for her brother – her ebony hair rippling in the wind behind her as she moved. "Emmett Dale McCarty, I am NOT little," she whined, when she was positioned directly in front of him. Emmett's grin became wider as he realised that she had taken the bait once more.

"Catherine Louise McCarty," he countered in the exact same tone as her, "I was talking about your age, not your height, but now you mention it..."

"I cannot help that you are a giant, and we are the same age, so do not call me little," Catherine said stubbornly, glaring at Emmett.

"We are not. I am the oldest by seven minutes, so from now on, I shall call you Little Cathy."

To anyone looking in on this scene would see two children – both strong willed and stubborn, who acted just like two siblings who did not get on, but observe their lives for only a few hours and you would see that the latter is not true. Emmett and Catherine – although their personalities clashed – were as close as siblings could be. Despite this extraordinarily close connection, these two always had petty arguments, mainly concerning their ages.

"Emmy? I've got something to show you inside," Cathy said, abruptly, an evil glint flashing in her eyes.

"Ooh, surprises. I love surprises."

"Lead the way then, Emmy-bear," Catherine said. However, just as Emmett turned away, Catherine threw herself at him, her arms around his neck and legs on his waist.

Caught by surprise, Emmett lost his footing, pulling both of them to the ground. Wrestling on the grass, loud laughter filled the Tennessee air as the squabble was forgotten as quickly as it had begun.

**I know that this was a short chapter, but it was just to give you an insight into the relationship between the two. The future chapters will be from a point of view.**

**Once more – I really do appreciate reviews – it helps me to improve my writing, which is something that I really need to do.**

**Emma**


	3. Chapter 2: Revenge

**As I have said many times, I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

**Cathy POV**

Emmett had always been a heavy sleeper; me, on the other hand, well, I was bounding endlessly throughout the house, as I had been doing since around five this morning. Why? Our birthday, of course. The past 16 years have flown so quickly that I still feel like a little child; Emmett still acts like one.

I glance at the grandfather clock, standing in the hallway; 7am. Figuring that Em had been asleep for long enough, I skipped up to his room, singing at the top of my voice – he may as well get some warning of what is approaching. I pressed my ear to his door, trying to work out whether he was asleep; just as I was about to pull away, soft snoring reached my ears. Today was not my lucky day – he was always more annoyed when you wake him when he is snoring – I have yet to figure out why.

Taking a breath larger than necessary, I pushed open his door slowly and took in the scene before me. Emmett was lying on his bed, his blankets on the other side of the room and his clothes littered everywhere – I giggled. Maybe this would be fun after all.

Running back downstairs, I grabbed a bucket from under the sink, before filling it with water and returning to Emmett's room. Counting down from ten, my heart began to race; Em disliked being woken up, I was going to pay – big time.

10... I grabbed the bucket, careful not to make a noise.

9... 8... I took in Emmett's peaceful form.

7... 6... 5... My stunt now had my full attention.

4... 3... 2... I cleared my throat.

1...

As I chucked the bucket of water over my sleeping twin, I imitated our dear mother's voice, shrieking, "Emmett Dale McCarty, get up and tidy this room now."

Emmett woke up instantly, a look of shock crossing his features as he registered what I had said. He then hurriedly began to pick up his things. I laughed at the sight before me, and before I knew it, I was on the floor in hysterics, whilst Emmett crossed the room, a glare on his face, directed at me. Uh-oh.

"Good morning, my dear Emmett. Nice sleep?" I said.

"You have no idea, little sister," Emmett replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ew.

"You say one sentence and I've already heard too much."

"You are going to pay for waking me up like that." I laughed, after all, whatever he did, I would have experienced it before.

After voicing this opinion, it was Emmett's turn to laugh. "I know, but it will be done with the element of surprise on my side." A grin crept its way onto his face as I spoke.

"You're going to have to find me first," and I ran, out of the house and away from Emmett's scheming.

------

A few hours later, I headed back to the house, hoping that, with his brain power, Emmett would have forgotten this morning's incident by now. As if in an action scene, I scanned the area hesitantly before me just to be safe. Thinking Emmett was safely out of my way, I proceeded to make my way into the house.

As I turned the corner, my eyes widened in fear at the sight in front of me – my brother and father armed with the garden hose. To put it mildly, I was screwed. Emmett gave Papa the signal, I ran before he could react quick enough to turn the water on.

I ran faster than I had ever run in my life, laughing all the way. Back at the house, I head Em and Pa exchange the hose, freeing Emmett to run after me. Out of the two of us, I was the most agile – thus the quicker runner, but Em had strength on his side, allowing him to push himself further.

Soon enough, he had caught me up and we were racing down to the river that ran near our house. Our laughter echoed through the trees; I didn't want this moment to end. Reaching the river, we both jumped, causing water to fly everywhere. As I resurfaced, I found Emmett swimming after some ducks further down the river. I yelled at him, telling him to stop terrorizing them.

"You are not my mother," came his witty reply. I turned around to take in the breathtaking views – spectacular in the midday sun. Little did I know that a lethal being was silently approaching me from behind.

Something grabbed my ankle; I began thrashing, trying to get it off me. They pulled me below the water, I panicked. My attempts at trying to swim to the surface were futile – they were too strong.

I was rapidly losing oxygen in my body when I eventually resurfaced. I looked at who or what had attacked me and saw one thing; Emmett, emerging from the water with a big goofy grin evident on his face.

"Sweet sweet revenge," he commented as he floated on his back. Without thinking, I launched myself at him. We both wrestled in the water, laughing whenever the chance arose.

I climbed onto his broad back and pointed towards the river band, "Home, boy," I commanded, laughing once more.

We finally reached the house, soaking wet and still laughing. At that moment, I remembered why I woke Emmett this morning, "Happy Birthday, Emmett," I said as I clambered off his back, kissing him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Cathy." We stood in the sun for a while, silence descending upon us, but, as always with Em, it was not awkward. I smiled slightly, relieved that Emmett was my brother. "Cath, I have something for you inside. I'll be right back."

Before I could answer, my brother was already retreating inside the house.

-----

**Emmett POV**

I had wanted to make this birthday special to Catherine; losing our grandmother had really hit her hard – they were exceptionally close, it sometimes made me jealous. I had spent ages looking for the gift that I was now retrieving.

I looked it over before wrapping it in some old newspaper; I had also written her a letter to show how glad I was to have a sister like her. I took both objects back outside to where Cathy had sat down.

-----

**Cathy POV**

Emmett returned, holding something in each hand. I smiled as he approached, "Hey, big brother," I said, laughing.

"Little sister," he acknowledged, "Here, read this first." He handed me a piece of paper.

_Dear Catherine Louise McCarty,_

_As you well know, I am not a man of words, but I wanted to tell you how special you are to me. Thinking of these past 16 years made me realise that none of it would be the same if I did not have you as a sister. _

I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes. Emmett never showed deep feelings – this was amazing.

_Everyone needs someone in their life to talk to so until you find that someone special, whom you love, remember that I will always be here for you. I will never leave you, I promise you that._

_Love from your big brother,_

_Emmett Dale McCarty._

I finished reading and looked up at Emmett, tears blurring my vision. "Thank you, Em," I said, squeezing his hand.

He handed me the package with his other hand; I unwrapped it slowly and something gold fell out onto my lap along with a note, '_I will never leave you.' _I picked up the gold item and examined it; it was a beautiful locket, engraved in the same promise as the note. Opening it up, I saw a photo of Emmett and myself, taken earlier this year. It was perfect.

I handed it to Emmett to put on and he willingly obliged. I smiled at him, receiving one of his infamous bear hugs in reply.

"Thank you," I whispered again.

**I know it is kind of out of character for Emmett but I couldn't think of another way to put it across – Emmett will be more Emmettish in later chapters.**

**Please review and make my day – it will also make me update faster. **


	4. Chapter 3: Goodbyes

**Chapter 3 is here. Once more, I do not own Twilight. **

**I know that I have said this before, and you are probably getting tired. But 24 different people have viewed this stories - yet no reviews. I know these must get annoying and sometimes you can't think of something to write, but it is demoralizing. I write because it helps me to improve, but that can't happen unless I get some feedback. So please review, even if it is a bad one, it would be such a great help to me. Thanks. Emma.**

**Now on with the story. **

**Chapter 3**

**Cathy POV**

Today was the day that Emmett was setting off on his big hiking expedition; I would be blatantly lying to say that I wasn't worried, anything could happen to him out there in the wilderness. I've voiced my opinion to him on so many occasions, but he just waves it off, like the idiot he is, saying things like, '_Who's afraid of the big bear?_' How can he joke about this? He could die out there and we would never know. I hate this – I love him too much to lose him. Damn this cocky, arrogant age that is 20 – he was fine when we were 19, wasn't focused on these little expeditions. Then we turned 20, and he became all adventurous.

Emmett bounded into my room, a huge grin plastered on his face. He had a huge backpack on his back – to someone as small as me, it looked extremely heavy, but Em carried it with ear, making it look as light as a feather.

"How is my little sister today?" He asked, his exuberant personality shining through in his tone.

I looked at him, my gaze searching his belongings, "As if you don't already know," I replied, my voice flat, alerting Emmett to the fact that something was wrong. He could read me so well – notice the slightest change in my behaviour straightaway.

"Cathy, what's up?" He went to put his arm around me, but I shrugged him off.

"Don't Em. I just can't bear that you're going again."

"I will be back though, I always am. How many times have I gone hiking and came back?" He grinned slightly – I couldn't smile.

"It gets worse every time though. Every time you come back, it gets harder to let you leave again, wondering when you won't be so lucky." Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I spoke. Em just sat there, his eyes full of regret, though I don't know what for – regret for the past or regret for the future?

"I'm sorry, Cath. I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. I could never bear to tell you – you were always so happy before you went and so full of stories when you returned – I couldn't take that away from you." I looked up at my brother's large figure. Burying into his frame, my body shook as I sobbed, soaking my clothes as they reached my lap. As Em soothed me, stroking my hair, my heart rate began to slow down to its normal pace.

"Cathy..." He paused, as if struggling to find words," Cathy, remember our 16th birthday. I made you the promise that I will never leave you. Do you remember?" I nodded. "I still stand by that, Cath. I will never leave you. Even if something happens to me, I shall always be with you. Here," he pressed his large hand on my heart. "Here," he tapped my head. "And here," he lightly touched my locket. "I promise that I will never leave you, but I am going to come back."

"Promise me?" I said, but I knew that he couldn't and he knew too.

"Cath... I love you. Always will do, I _can _promise you that."

As my tears dried up, I smiled weakly at Emmett, "I will always love you too, Em." I then had an idea. "Em, I know you can't promise me that you will come back, but if I give you something, then you have to come back to give it to me."

"I will try, Cathy. I will always try," Em said curiosity evident on his face.

I reached around my neck, fumbling on the clasp. "I can't take that – it's yours." I had not removed this locket since Em had given it to me and now I was giving it to him.

"Em, please," I said, resting my hand on his arm, "I need this. Please take it so you can give it back to me."

He sighed light before lighting my hair so I could reach the clasp easily. I took it off, placed it in the palm of my hand before putting it on Emmett's neck.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I would do anything for my little sister," Emmett murmured with a smile. I kissed his cheek before getting up. For reasons that I was oblivious to, I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders – I knew that it was silly to keep my feelings from Em, but I didn't want to kill his buzz, so to speak.

I sighed heavily, then reaching out for Emmett's large hand, I led us downstairs. My gut instinct was telling me that I needed to say goodbye this time – I was going to say goodbye.

When we were outside, I went to stand with Mom. As always, she had tears welling in her eyes – tears that she would not let fall until Emmett had gone. I squeezed her shoulder lightly, silently reassuring her. She smiled gratefully; we both had the same worries, even though we didn't voice them.

As time ticked on, Emmett seemed more and more eager to leave – we couldn't put it off any longer. Our siblings said goodbye first, followed by our Pa, and then, our mother. They all went inside for a bit, leaving Emmett and me to say goodbye.

A teddy bear hug waited for me as I reached him. He enveloped me into his arms and I shrunk into his comforting figure. He kissed the top of my head – we were closer to each other than we were to either of our parents or any of our siblings. I would miss him so much when he goes and would be counting down to his return from the moment that he leaves my sight.

"I love you beyond anything, Cathy. Never forget that." He smiled down at me.

"I love you, Emmy. You will always be my best friend and best brother."

"It's because I'm your only friend, silly." Trust Emmett.

I laughed; I didn't have the energy to fight back. I loved my brother so much that saying goodbye never got easier.

"Come back to us. Come back to me."

"I will try. I will never forget you for one moment that I am away." By this time, our parents had rejoined us. This was it.

"Love you, Em."

"Love you, Cath."

One last hug and he walked down the drive.

One last wave and he was out of my sight.

Three weeks until I would see his dimpled smile again.


	5. Chapter 4: Forgive Me

**This chapter was originally going to have more of Cathy's POV in it; but when I started on Emmett's, I realised that this was **_**his**_** chapter. So I left it as it is. **

**Dedicated to **Lumberchuck.

**And thanks to both Magen and Clara (**Darvia **and **Ouaysis**) for making me smile. XD Love you two. **

**Right on with the chapter, and remember to review please.**

**Chapter 4**

**Emmett POV**

As I walked down the trail, my thoughts turned to Cathy – my dear sister. I was so heartbroken when I saw her tearstained face before I left, I honestly had no idea how she truly felt about me heading out on these trips. I shouldn't have been surprised really, but I always felt so alive when I returned, it just seemed so natural to me.

When I reached a small stream, I sat down on a nearby rock, pulled Cathy's locket out from under my top and just stared at it. I couldn't imagine what I am putting her through right now, sitting at home with no one to help her aggravate our dear brothers. She could always make me laugh, no matter where we were, no matter what we were doing. I laughed loudly, sending birds fleeing, as I recalled our endless tricks on our siblings. During the endless bitter nights, I had planned so many pranks that we could pull together upon my return. I needed to head back; I missed the whole family so much, and if I don't go now then I won't get back on time.

I packed some of the things that I had extracted from my bag within the last few minutes. I stood up, checked my direction and began the trek home. Home – that sounds good.

**Cathy POV**

Emmett's coming home. I'm going to be seeing my brother in less than two days. Two days, that's it. Ever since I woke up today, I've been bouncing around so much, I can barely contain myself. He's coming home. I'm going to see him soon.

Ma and Pa have been getting so annoyed with me these past few hours, I think they're threatened me with having to stay inside about 20 times now. They know that it won't do much, nothing would stop me. Some people say that twins can _feel_ each other, and, on this occasion, I have to agree with them. I always get so happy when I just know that he is heading home. My brother's coming home.

**Emmett POV**

I hadn't had any rest since the stream earlier today and I only know that it is still the same day because of the sun filtering through the gaps in the trees that tower over me. Cathy would love this; she has always had a thing for nature and "beautiful scenery" as she put it. Personally, I can't see anything special about it – it's just the sun and a bunch of trees. She is a strange little being.

I heard leaves rustling behind me. I turned around but saw nothing, just the same scene as before. I carried on walking, trying to be as quiet as possible. _Crack._ A branch under me snapped. The rustling began again. I wasn't alone.

I spun around to face where the sound was coming from. A silhouetted shape came out from behind the trees that now seemed so foreboding. It stepped out into the light, my eyes widened in fear, my heart raced. Grizzly bear. I tried to move but found my legs rooted to the spot. I wanted to be home. I wanted to be with my family. I wanted to be with my sister. Cathy. I needed to move for her. I had told her that I would bring her locket to her.

I urged my feet backwards, one behind the other, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the ferocious creature before me. It towered over me, making me feel like a small child – I now know how my shrimp of a sister feels whenever I stand near her. I needed to give it no way of catching me unaware. I backed down the trail for a few minutes, still keeping my eyes and mind on the bear.

A rock in the path behind me caused me to stumble. I quickly took my bag off. I knew I needed to run when I got the chance. The bear still hadn't moved; it watched me, just watched me, waiting. I stopped moving, pausing slightly. Wrong move. Without warning, the bear ran forwards, closing the gap between us in seconds.

I feared for my life.

**Cathy POV**

Something's wrong. I just know it.

I feared for Emmett's life.

**Emmett's POV**

Every second that passed seemed like an hour. I kissed Catherine's locket and said goodbye. I was never going to see her again. The bear slashed at my chest. Pain clouded my vision. Blood trickled down my side as it struck me again. I collapsed to the ground, lying in a pool of my own blood. The creature was still there. It raised its paw to take its final blow. "Forgive me, Cathy," I said, as I closed my eyes and waited for my end.

It never came.

I opened my eyes slightly. Despite my vision being speckled, I was positive that the bear had gone. Why? Was I in heaven? Is this what death feels like? I saw something out of the corner of my eyes that made me sure that I _was _in heaven.

She was beautiful. No. She was beyond beautiful. Her blond hair was sleek and cascaded down past her shoulders. I didn't want to blink; I didn't want her to be my imagination – gone when I open my eyes. She approached with extreme caution, as if she was scared of doing something she would regret. I noticed, as she knelt down beside me, that her eyes were the most gorgeous colour I have ever seen in my life. She smiled. I couldn't help but grin back.

"You'll be okay, I promise," she said with such confidence, and I believed her – this beauty in front of me.

Then, something impossible happened, she lifted me up. I mean, I, Emmett, was being lifted up by a Goddess. She started to run as blackness engulfed me.

* * *

I have no idea how long I had been unconscious for when I heard voices. My eyes fluttered open slightly. I blinked against the blinding light, seeing two figures silhouetted in before me.

"Carlisle, I couldn't leave him there. I just _had _to save him. Please help him," my Goddess said.

Carlisle, who I assume to be a Doctor by the way she spoke to him, answered, "Rosalie, of course I will, if you need me to." What are they talking about?

"Thank you so much." Rosalie - what a beautiful name for such a beautiful soul. As she turned around, I closed my eyes – they didn't need to know that I was eavesdropping. I heard her footsteps grow louder until her fingers brushed along my arms. My fingers twitched involuntarily. I heard her laugh, quietly. It was so musical to my ears.

Her fingers moved down to my hand, eventually entwining with my own. She leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Forgive me." For what? My mind went back to Cathy. Those were my final words to her. Does she know where I am?

Rose squeezed my hand as I felt teeth pierce my skin. I yelled aloud as fire soared through my body. I was then sure that I was not in heaven – this pain doesn't exist in heaven. I felt the pressure on my hand increase; I stopped yelling – I was hurting my angel. I squeezed back, telling her I was alright as the fire continued to char my bones to ash.

I thought of Cathy – she will be driving our parents mad with worry. My dear Cathy. At least I have her locket – a piece of her with me. Yet, I still need to give it back, I still need to tell her that I'm sorry – will I be able to? What am I? What am I becoming?


	6. Chapter 5: Waiting

**Chapter 5**

**Cathy POV**

Something's happened – I know it. Em should have been home a week ago, why isn't he back? I just need to know what's happened to my brother. I need him to come back. My happy, excited facade was with me for the first few days, disguising my worries behind a hyper exterior. I tried to stay strong for everyone, waiting until I was alone before showing my true feelings, but these last few days have been complete torture. Everything is reminding me of my childish brother – the hose that he and Pa planned to attack me with, the trees which we always raced through. Simple, everything things keep reminding me of my missing brother.

"Catherine?" A voice broke through my reverie. I turned to face the owner of the sound – Mom.

I smiled weakly at her gaunt face – she was as worried as I was. "Ma," I acknowledged. I didn't have the energy to make small talk with anyone that wasn't Emmett.

"How are you today, darling?"

"I've been better, but I've been worse. He _is _still alive, Ma, I know he is." I was trying to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince Ma.

"I wish I had your spirit, dear. He's never been late – not once." She was right; Emmett was always home on time. "You keep that faith, one of us needs to."

I hate seeing Ma like that; she was always such a strong and confident character, seeing a weak woman in her place wasn't helping my positive thinking.

I hugged her tightly – it wasn't one of Emmett's teddy bear hugs but it made her smile, nonetheless. "I love you, Ma."

"As I love you, my dear child." She walked into the house then, allowing me time to gather my thoughts and emotions. Watching my mother's retreating back, my mind flashed to Emmett leaving and my locket bouncing on his neck. He has to come back. He just has to.

I headed slowly down towards the river, reliving my memories of my time with The Emster – we had so much fun all the time, but we had our serious moments too. Then there were those moments of complete stupidity, like the creation of The Emster and The Cathster as names. That's what I loved most about Emmett; he was always so carefree and fun to be with, but knew straightaway when he needed to be serious. He was such a friendly soul. What am I doing? Thinking about him as if he is dead. He's not dead. He _is _such a friendly soul.

Reaching the river, I sighed and sat down, leaning against the trunk of a tree on the bank. Subconsciously, I cast my mind back to our 16th – it was only four years ago, but I still remember every second of it so vividly, it was, after all, one of the only times that Em showed his deep feelings.

He rarely showed any true emotions, preferring to be seen as a bubbly and friendly person; I think I'm one of the only people who knew the real Emmett. I'm the complete opposite; even though I have extremely hyper moments, I also tend to show my feelings. This place, this river, was my thinking place and my special place with Emmett. We spent so many summers down here, before he started going on his expeditions during the spring and summer months.

You never fully realize how much someone means to you until you lose them. I'm 20 years old and I have already lost two people who mean so much to me. No one as young as me should have to go through that. I miss Emmett but I won't believe that he's dead.

By now, the sun was disappearing beyond the horizon. I started to head back to the house; I didn't want to worry my parents anymore than they already were. Walking through the trees, I thought of the rest of our siblings, wondering how they were coping – they've all grown apart from us, marrying and having children of their own. I hadn't spoken to Anna since she had come to see Emmett off. Even though we weren't that close, it was at times like this when I needed my older sister. As I got within sight of the house, I stopped reminiscing and quickened my pace.

Glancing through the window, I saw Pa comforting Ma, her body shaking with tears that were surely falling. Instead of intruding to say goodnight, I shouted to them when I reached the stairs.

Waiting at the foot of the stairs for a reply was tiresome, but eventually, a chorus of "Night, Catherine," reached my ears. I headed to my room, exhausted after my day. Changing into my bedclothes, I looked at the photograph of Em and me, taken shortly before he left. I felt so alone, so far away from Em, I needed to be close to him again. I checked the landing for my parents. No one. I went into Emmett's room; it was exactly as he had left it. It felt more like home than my room – I felt safe.

I curled up in his bed and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

---

I woke up, feeling happier than I had done in a while; I just had a good feeling about the day. I bounded downstairs, said morning to my parents, had breakfast and went outside, sitting in the same spot as I had been for the past week.

Half an hour passed and my stomach started doing cartwheels. That's when I saw him. He was home. Emmett was home. I sprinted up to him, throwing my arms around his neck, "I've missed you," I exclaimed, burying my head in his chest.

"I've missed you, little sister." I didn't argue. I was just glad that Emmett was back, jokes and all.

I laughed loudly. My brother was home. I felt truly alive, as if soaring through the sky with no limits.

"How was the trip? You have to tell me _everything_," I said, emphasizing 'everything.' I linked my arm with his and began to pull his large frame towards the house. "Come on, Mama and Papa have been worried about you."

He stopped a look of confusion on his face. "Cath, I'm only here to see you."

"No Cath, I'm here to see you," he said, aggravation coloring his tone. What happened to my carefree Emmett?

"Fine, we can go by the river. They don't disturb me down there." We walked in silence down to the riverbank, I was panicking – this wasn't the Emmett that I loved, he was so different yet just the same. "Please talk, Em."

He turned to face me, his unfamiliar face replaced immediately with the one that I know and love as soon as he starts to talk, "I'm sorry for being late. There was so much wildlife and it was just amazing. It was so diverse, so different to the other trips. I missed you though. Every time I saw a _beautiful scene, _I would think of you waiting for me at home. I love you, little sister. It was so hard for me at times, but I had your locket and I had the memories of you. I fought to survive for you.

"I'm safe, Cathy. I love you so much and miss you so much that it hurts, but I'm safe." What was he saying?

Where was he going? He was walking away from me.

I couldn't move as I watched his retreating figure walk down the lane. "Emmett," I yelled, finding my legs at last. I ran as fast as I could to catch up.

I ran like the wind.

He walked.

I ran as fast as I had ever run before.

He walked.

I couldn't catch him.

----

I woke, tears falling down from my eyes, my shoulders heaving as I sobbed. He wasn't going to come back. I was never going to see him again. My Emmett. He _is _alive though, I am sure of that – I know something has happened to him, but he is not dead. I would know.

I will never stop believing that he is alive. I love him. I miss him. He is alive.

**This is not the end of the story – it is just the beginning of Cathy's journey. Please review. XD**

**Emma x**


	7. Chapter 6: Home

**Sorry about not updating – my internet has been down for the majority of Monday so I couldn't get round to posting. **

**Chapter 6**

**Emmett POV**

**1936**

One year... One measly year since I last saw my sister. I've had an amazing year, I won't deny that, but I always thought that I would be spending it with Cathy.

The family I'm with are fantastic – Carlisle aka Papa Fangs. He's near blood all the time, how on earth he does it, I will never know. Esme, my _mother_ for cover, she is just as caring as Ma. Rosie – my baby. Eddie – his mind reading thing annoys me, but he's all alone, so I have to cut him some slack. I heard Eddie growl from downstairs. _Don't you know that it's rude to eavesdrop, Eddie boy? _ I love this lot to pieces but they can't fill the Cathy-shaped hole that feels so empty.

There are times when I just want to lead a normal life, but this spy lifestyle is so fun. We have to live a double life really, keeping everything a secret, which just makes it that much better. I always wanted to be a spy – now I am.

The pranking is fun too; I never run out of resources. Cathy would be in heaven, I am in heaven, or hell, whichever way you perceive this life. It will be so much fun when I go to school – so many new people to annoy. At the moment, I stay at home, formulating new pranks, whilst everyone else is working. Now all I need are new victims to test them out on.

"So long as it doesn't end up with anything broken, Esme would kill you." I turned around to Eddie boy standing in the doorway, "Oh, and my name is NOT Eddie boy."

"Okay, Ed. What do you want anyway?"

"I'm going hunting; I just wanted to know -"

I cut him off, "Of course I'm coming. Irritable grizzlies are my speciality." Ed shook his head in exasperation.

We raced outside and through the forest together before splitting up to hunt, but not before a game had been created.

"Okay, how about whoever catches the most amount of food wins," I said, trying to get Eddie into the spirit.

"Emmett, I just want to hunt and you've been talking nonstop since we left the house. I'm wondering why Rosalie puts up with you." Well, that was nice of him.

"You're just jealous because you are all alone with no one to love you. Anyway, how about whoever can catch the biggest wins?"

"Fine," Ed exclaimed, raising his hands in defeat.

He sped off, probably to get as far away from me as possible. Ah well, I'm used to it. With that, I began my search.

After probably 15 minutes, I found my food – a big grizzly bear, and it was beyond irritated. Bingo.

I crept up behind it, prodded it hard on the back and then ran silently round the front. It looked behind itself. I burst out laughing. Animals were more stupid than me at times. It stared straight at me, beginning to prowl forward. I did the same, walking round and round in circles, easily dodging its attempts to hit me with a swipe of its paw. However, I quickly became bored and drained it.

Eddie emerged out of the bushes, clapping sarcastically, a mountain lion around his shoulders, "You win."

I jumped up and down on the spot before picking up the bear and waltzing with it through the trees. My booming laugh soon joined the soft chuckle of Edward's as Babs and I moved swiftly.

"Ready to head back?" Ed asked.

"Sure," I said, dropping the bear. "Sorry, Babs, but Rosie is a much better dancing partner than you."

"Emmett. Stop with the fantasies in your mind."

"You shouldn't be so nosy then," I retorted. Edward growled, and then ran off towards the house.

I looked at the bear on the ground – one of these had cost Cathy her brother. I needed to see her, even if it is just from a distance. I need to see if she is alright.

I ran home to check my plans with Carlisle. I wanted to make sure that Cathy would be safe if I went. I wasn't going to put her in danger because of what I am. Eddie was waiting for me on the step – of course he would know my plan. He smiled encouragingly; at least he was with me. "Carlisle is in his study."

I nodded my thanks and headed up to Carlisle.

I knocked on the door and awaited a reply, "Come in." I entered. "What can I do for you, Emmett?" Carlisle said, smiling.

I sat down, "I wanted to know whether you think Cathy would be in danger if I saw her. I just need to know if she's alright."

"She is your sister; I think she'd be safe. Just make sure you hunt well beforehand and take Edward with you."

"Of course I will. Thank you, Carlisle."

I went to leave but Carlisle spoke, "When do plan on leaving?"

"In a few weeks," I wanted to see her near our birthday.

---

Two weeks later and we were ready to leave. Edward and I had been hunting the previous day and would also hunt on the way to Gatlinburg. My emotions were all over the place – I was going to see my little sister again. I checked my pockets for Cathy's present before saying goodbye to Rose.

Not many words were exchanged between us as we kissed. Every time was still so magical, it made me forget everything around me. A soft cough from Esme caused us to stop. I kept an arm around Rose's waist as I hugged Esme and then Carlisle goodbye.

"Take care," Esme said to us.

"We will, Mom," Eddie replied.

After one final kiss from Rosalie, we were on our way.

---

The house stood at the end of the long track, invisible to a human's meagre sight. I turned to Edward. _I need to do this alone_, I thought.

He nodded, "I'll be close by."

_Thanks._

I walked at a leisurely pace, stopping when the house stood directly before me. It looked exactly the same as I remembered it. Although my human memories were cloudy, I remember this.

I ran at vampire speed to Cathy's window to avoid being seen. Sitting on the ledge, I looked in at my sister. She was facing the other way, her shoulders shaking. I sniffed the air cautiously. My worries were confirmed – a salty smell hung in the room. She was crying. I noticed she was holding something in her hands and shifted to see it.

It was a picture of us together.

An onslaught of emotions ripped through me; I had caused her so much pain.

"Happy Birthday, Em." I froze. Did she know I was here?

I looked at her, she was still facing the other way but she had placed the frame by her bed. I breathed out, silently.

She walked out of the room. I waited, then, hearing the bath running, entered her room. I placed the parcel and letter by the photo – she would find them there. I climbed back outside, found a comfortable spot on the roof and waited.

She eventually came back; her scent hit me like a ton of bricks but I didn't act. I couldn't. She was my sister. I heard her gasp; she must have found my present. "Emmett," she murmured. I bit my tongue to stop myself from replying. The sound of rustling paper reached my ears. I chanced a glance through the window; tears were rolling down her cheeks as she picked up the bracelet that I had given her. It was engraved with the same wording as the locket that still hung round my neck. I would give it back to her in time, at the moment; it was all I had of her.

After struggling to put the bracelet on by herself, she picked up the letter.

"Cathy," she read, "Happy Birthday, my little sister. I'm sorry for leaving you this past year. I would have come but it was too dangerous and I could never endanger you. I need you to know that I will never stop loving you. You will become a beautiful woman, I can assure you that, and I will be forever proud to call you my sister. Your locket is safe – you will have it back when I see you again, as promised. I am safe. Take good care of yourself and never forget me.

I love you,

Emmett."

More tears trickled down her cheeks as she read. She walked towards the window, "I love you Emmett."

I smiled broadly. That was all I needed to hear – she didn't hate me for leaving her.

As she turned around, I took off to find Eddie and return to Appalachia.

---

**Cathy POV**

"I love you Emmett," I said into the wind. He was alive – that was all I needed to know.


	8. Chapter 7: Taboo

**Because I didn't update yesterday, I decided to post another chapter today along with earlier. **

**Thanks to: Lumberchuck, Bellawish2b, angeleyenc, Ouaysis and Darvia for reviewing. **

**Chapter 7:**

**Cathy POV**

I keep thinking that Em is going to come back – I know that he is alive, I have the bracelet to prove it, and the letter, but I need to see him. I feel so lost without him. Jonathan has been trying to comfort me for the past few months. I do love Jon, I do, but I can't face getting married without Em. Jon thinks that I should try and carry on with my life; that Emmy wouldn't want me to not live.

Ma believes that Emmett is dead or that he has just left us, nobody mentions him anymore; his name is like a taboo in this house. His room is untouched; dust has settled everywhere, the fabrics bleached by the sun. I go in his room every now and again, whenever I need time to think. Everything is in the same place, just as he left them. I can't bear to throw anything away; it would be like admitting that he isn't coming back.

I made my way into the kitchen; Ma was already in there, preparing dinner. "Do you want some help?"

"Of course," she answered, I always ask to help when I think about Em; cooking relaxes me.

I set about peeling the carrots by the fire; after our birthday, I've been missing Emmett more than I thought possible. Question after question will pass through my head, confusing my emotions and meddling with my beliefs.

Mama's voice broke through my thoughts, "Catherine."

"Yes, Ma," I turned to face her.

"You seem quiet these days, even Jonathan has noticed. Is something wrong?" She seemed cautious about her question, as if wondering whether it was the wrong thing to say.

"Nothing to worry about."

"Cathy, I know that you are missing him... Emmett, but I don't think he's coming back." I looked at her, she hasn't said Em's name since he didn't come back.

"I know, but I still can't believe that he is dead, I would know."

"Even so, wouldn't he want you to live instead of holding back on things because he's not around?"

I contemplated her words, "I'll think about it, but it just doesn't feel right."

"I know, dear, I know."

"I'm going for a walk, clear my head. Is that alright?"

"Of course, just make sure that you are home in time for dinner, Jonathan's parents are coming round." I nodded my head in recognition and headed out the door.

I need to be close to my brother, I miss him too much.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Emmett's memorial. After he disappeared, everyone was optimistic for a while, and then Mama and Papa just gave up hope. They wanted to get a plot of land at the local cemetery but I had put my foot down to that – a grave was too final. He wasn't dead, just missing, so why would he need a grave?

Eventually, they were so tired of my stubbornness that they decided that a memorial was the best alternative. I loved to come down here by the edge of the forest. It was to the side of the road, always laden with flowers. Before he went missing, I never realised just how many people liked my brother. I could stand here forever, at the beginning of the trail that Emmett took.

I cleared away the dead ones, leaving the site looking fresh. A photo of Em lies in the middle of them, in front of the marker, holding his name. I knelt on the floor beside him and broke down; I need to hear his voice. I need to see his dark curls. I need to see his childish dimples.

"I need you, Em. I don't know what to do. I love Jon, but I can't marry him without you by my side, without my best man."

I sobbed over his picture for about five minutes before eventually calming down. I began reading some of the messages left; I needed to remind myself that I'm not the only person missing him.

_Emmett, I'm always waiting for the day when your smiling face emerges again. The whole town misses Emmett Dale McCarty. Anne Cartwright._ Many of them said the same thing – how he was missed, his best qualities.

One message in particular caught my eye.

_Emmett, I never thought for a second that I would outlive you. No son is meant to die before his father. Your mother and I miss you everyday – nothing is the same around here anymore. Cathy is down all the time, she stays in your room most nights. We all love you beyond words and just want you home._

_Please come home, Emmett._

_Your Father._

The end of the letter was splattered with tears. I didn't realise that Papa came down here, let alone leave a message. I obviously didn't know my parents as well as I thought. I made a vow to myself that I would try to be strong for them when I got home - to stop being so down and live.

As tears fell down my cheeks, I felt someone watching me. I spun around, searching the area surrounding me. No one was there that I could see. I focused my attention on Emmett's photo once more. He looked so carefree when this was taken; I wonder what he looks like now. Has he changed at all? I tensed as I felt someone behind me, I couldn't move a muscle. I heard them sniff the air. I saw their hair blowing next to me. I felt their hand on my shoulder. I screamed but they quickly covered my mouth.

I looked at them; a beautiful man stood before me. I suppressed a gasp. My instincts were telling me to run but I was mesmerised. His hair was down to his shoulders – a light brown colour. His clothes were old fashioned and full of holes. His eyes were jet black. I gulped loudly and he chuckled.

"Hello there." His voice was so velvety and perfect. I couldn't speak. "My name is Henry."

I finally gathered the courage to speak, even if it was a few words, "Catherine. What are you?"

"Someone that will stop this pain that you are feeling."

"But-" he put his hand up to silence me.

"No buts, I came across you at a rather unfortunate time. I'm sorry." He leaned in as if to kiss my cheek but instead lunged for my neck. Pain seared through me. I was on fire, but he – Henry – was still on my neck. I was feeling weaker and weaker.

Then he was thrown off me; I lay on the floor, writhing in pain as the flames spread throughout my body, I felt someone pick me up as darkness engulfed me.

I thought my final thoughts, _Emmett, I love you._

**Please review. It does make me smile. XD**

**Emma x**


	9. Chapter 8: Letters

**Thanks to: twilightflavoredMMs, molley1014 and April-Witch20.**

**Chapter 8**

**Cathy POV**

The fire was receding from my fingertips, but it was becoming fiercer and fiercer as it came closer to my heart. I have been focusing on memories and such to take my mind off the pain, but I have no idea of how much time has passed. Mama and Papa must be so worried; they've already lost a son, now they've lost me too. Over the time that this fire has burnt me, I've noticed changes about me; my sense of smell has heightened dramatically, I can tell that I'm in a forest because of the earthy smell. I can also hear so much better, like the wind and a river. I don't know what I am becoming and I'm scared of this unknown.

As my thoughts consumed me, the fire centralized on my heart, which pounded furiously under the strain.

Then it stopped and I opened my eyes.

Everything around me was so defined; I could see every imperfection on the leaves around me, every piece of dust encircling me. I relished in the rays of sun breaking through the canopy, scorching against my skin. My skin – I marvelled at it, shimmering like a million diamonds encrusted in my skin. There is no way that I am human.

I heard paper rustling in the wind that whistled through the trees. Looking round, I found the source of the noise stuck to a tree nearby. I yanked it off and opened it. It was a letter, written in a tidy scrawl.

_I am terribly sorry that I could not be there for you when you awake but I had some urgent business to attend to, something that was too dangerous for a changing human._

_That brings me to the matter in hand; Henry, the 'person' who bit you was a vampire, thus making you a vampire also. I am tremendously sorry if you end up loathing this life but there was something in you that I had to save. _

_As a vampire, there is one rule you must abide by – no human must know of our existence. This, however, means that you will be unable to see your family again. If you break this law, the Volturi will be quick to punish. Once more, I am sorry._

_D.V._

Vampire. Me. This can't be happening. A searing in my throat had been plaguing me since I woke. Am I thirsty?

At that precise moment, a gust of wind swept past me, causing a tantalizing scent to fill my nostrils. Without thinking, I raced towards it and pounced. The screams of my victims failed to reach my ears as I drank greedily.

What have I just done? These two people have families, just like I had. They were brothers, just like Emmett was. I fell to the ground, apologizing over and over to nobody. But how else was I meant to survive – I was a vampire. Vampires kill humans. I began thinking of a plan so I could kill as few humans as possible, and then only the ones who deserve it. I'll feed only when I am desperately need to, and only murderers and rapists – they deserve to suffer.

I looked down at my clothes; they were covered in blood, both mine and the hikers. I needed to find new clothes. I froze. Hiker. Emmett was a hiker. What if Em was attacked by a vampire? What if he was like me? I shook my head to clear it of thoughts. I would think about Emmett being a vampire after I had cleaned myself up.

I got up quickly, unfazed by my speedy movements – they just seemed natural. I ran to my house, but held my breath as I drew near. I scaled the wall, climbed through my window and packed some spare clothes. A thought crossed my mind – they'll notice that my things are gone. I decided to write them a note but was distracted by a beautiful creature staring at me in the mirror. I walked nearer to her – she did as well. Her ebony hair cascaded down her back, blowing in the breeze coming through the window. Her features were perfect, but what startled me the most was her bright red eyes and her sharp teeth, exposed as she smiled. She looked scary. Then I saw her clothes, they were exactly the same as mine. I looked down, so did she. I looked right, so did she. I looked forward and saw myself staring back. That beauty was me. Those were _my_ eyes.

I tore myself away from the mirror and proceeded to find two pieces of paper and a pen, then set about writing two notes.

_Mama and Papa, _

_I'm sorry for this, I truly am. I need to find Em, I know he's alive so I'm going to find him. Don't worry about me, just look after each other. _

_I'm sorry for the pain that this will cause you, but know that I love you both so much._

_Love, Catherine. _

The next was for Jonathan,

_Jon,_

_I'm sorry for leaving. I love you with all my heart, I do, but I need to find Emmett. I hope that in time you will learn to forget me and love someone else because you deserve that someone special._

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_Cathy._

I left the notes in the kitchen and ran for what seemed like hours – I just ran.

I was not completely lying in the notes, I was going to find Em but I have no idea where to begin. I can't go to the sunny states because I could easily expose myself with the shining thing. So I'll search the forests and northern states of the US first; he'll still be in the US, won't he?

As I entered a clearing, I breathed in the fresh air around me; it was so peaceful, the sun setting over the river. It was one of my _beautiful scenes _that Emmett mocked so much.

A rustling in the trees behind me made me aware that I wasn't alone. I spun around, getting into a defensive crouch. I hissed as a group of figures emerged out of the trees.

**Please review. Can be good or bad comments. Thanks. **


	10. Chapter 9: The Royal Family

**Chapter 9**

**Cathy POV**

They all had cloaks on – every single one of them, though they differed in colour. There were some wearing black, others were different shades of gray, as if some sort of hierarchy.

I panicked as they began to come closer, "Please stay there," I said, my voice, trembling. I was shocked when they did; there was only one of me and about ten of them, so why did they stop? From the confused look on their faces, they were just as stunned as I was.

"What have you done?" The burly one near the front said, clearly angered.

"I didn't do anything," I said in a whisper, "Not that I know of anyway."

"Felix, stop it," Another said, as he took down his hood. "Can you tell us to move," a kind edge coloured his tone.

"Move," I told them, nothing happened. Before I knew it, pain passed through my body. I fell to the ground, writhing as a little girl smiled at me. "Please stop," I cried out, and she did. I got up, panting heavily.

"Can you tell us to move, but say please?" The kind one said.

"Please move," I uttered, and they did. The nice one approached me cautiously.

He put his hand out, "Demetri."

"Catherine," I countered as I shook his hand.

The small girl stepped forward, "Come with us. Aro would like to see the girl that Demetri saved."

I looked at Demetri, a puzzled expression on my face, "D.V," I breathed out.

"The one and only," he said, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to, once we get there." I nodded. The others had walked into the trees, so I followed, Demetri walking beside me.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Volterra." The expression on my face must be one of confusion, because he spoke again. "The Volturi's home in Italy."

Italy? "We're going to Italy?"

"That's what I said." My eyes grew wide – I had never been out of Gatlinburg before this, let alone the country. I kept my mouth shut.

"Back there, why did you all do what I said?"

"Now, I have no answer for that. I am hoping that Aro can spread some light on the situation," he said, looking thoughtful.

"Who is this Aro?" I knew that I must be annoying him with my endless questions, but I was curious.

"Let me explain the Volturi, we have plenty of time. About three thousand years ago, the Volturi was formed by Aro, Caius and Marcus." By the time we reached the Volturi boat, I had learnt about most of the members of the guard and things such as powers.

As we left the port, I looked back to America, to my home, and wondered whether I would see it again. I looked over to Demetri, he was incredibly handsome, but then again, so was every vampire. He saw me looking and waved me over. The young girl, Jane, was sitting next to him, her hand resting on a young boy's arm, Alec, I think his name is. I walked over and sat on Demetri's other side, "How are you doing?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"It's just strange to be away from home," he squeezed my arm, as Jane giggled. I glared at her, knowing that I just had to say 'please stop' if she tried her power.

"It gets easier after a while," Demetri commented, as I nodded.

"I'm Alec," Alec said, unaware that I already knew his name.

"Catherine," I said, sticking a hand out for him to shake. I saw Jane glare at me and couldn't help but laugh. "Jane, if it makes you feel better, I won't tell you to stop if you attack me now."

She smiled at me – pain spread through my body. I didn't scream, just waited it out. The pain subsided and Jane stood above me, her hand out to help me up. I took it, laughing.

"I'm glad that's over with," I said, grinning.

---

We finally reached the Italian coast. It was good to be back on land but the cheery atmosphere that was clearly evident on the boat slowly dissipated as we neared humans. Felix decided we needed to eat, so he crashed a nearby bus, allowing us to feast on its occupants. I know I have said that I would only eat criminals but it I was going to stay with the Volturi for a while, I may as well start eating the innocent now.

After everyone had eaten, we carried on with the journey to Volterra. I would be lying to say that I wasn't nervous, of course I was. I was visiting the _royal family_ of the vampires.

"Don't worry, Aro will love you," Demetri's voice sounded from behind me. Dem had said to me that Aro thirsted for powerful vampires, and, apparently, I may have a power that he would like. Yet, I was still worried that they wouldn't like me. I smiled at him. He reminded me of Emmett a lot – so friendly and, at times, funny.

As the castle loomed at the top of the hill, I began to panic once more. I took several deep breaths that I didn't need.

---

Reaching the steps to the castle, Jane and Alec went ahead, casting me a quick smile, before they disappeared ahead. I breathed deeply before following Afton to the room where my future will be decided.

The room was large with three throne-like chairs on the far side. Three men sat on them; Aro in the middle, with Caius and Marcus on each side, respectively. Aro stood up and took the hand of every guard, reading each of their thoughts. He then approached me.

"So you must be Catherine, am I correct?"

"Yes," I replied. If I was human, my heart would be jumping out of my chest.

"May I?" He said, putting his hand out. I touched it and watched him as he took in every memory I told – every moment with Emmett was his. "This _is _interesting. Persuasion – very interesting." He contemplated something, "Jane, my dear?"

"Yes, master." Jane stepped forward to stand next to Aro.

"Would you care to use your gift on your friend here?"

"Of course," she said, before turning on me.

I was prepared so the pain had barely taken its toll when I said, "Please stop." She did.

Aro looked ecstatic, "Excellent," he exclaimed, before going back to the other 'leaders,' whispering to both of them. Caius nodded and Marcus shrugged, as if not bothered at all.

Aro turned back to me, "If you want, we would like to offer you a position on the guard. You will receive fight training and would be free to leave, should you need."

I thought for a second before nodding, "Yes, thank you. That would be great." I turned to look at Jane, who was grinning broadly. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Jane, could you take Catherine to one of the spare rooms?"

"Of course, master," she replied. She had dragged me halfway across the room, when Aro spoke.

"Catherine," I turned back, "Do not say please unless I tell you to. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"That is all. You may go."

And that's it. I'm part of the Volturi, and have a lifetime to find my brother. I'm going to find him.


	11. Chapter 10: Torture

**Chapter 10**

**Cathy POV**

**1946**

"Cathy, shopping now!" I heard being bellowed through my door. Oh, my darling Jane was so evil to me.

I turned to Dem, who was sitting beside me, "Help me," I mouthed to him.

"You are most definitely on your own on this one," he said, laughing at my predicament. It wasn't because of Jane – I loved her evil backside to pieces, but she can't seem to grasp that I am not a girly person – growing up with Emmett had that effect on you.

"I'm still waiting out here," she exclaimed, stamping her feet.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I forgot that you can't open doors," I said, sarcastically.

"Yes, but who knows what you and Demetri are up to in there."

I sighed loudly – Jane has this morbid fascination with the idea of Dem and me as a couple, she can't get her head around the fact that I see him only as a brother, "For the past ten years, what have I been trying to drum into your puny head?"

She opened the door, pulling a face, "Yes, I know, you have a brother sister relationship - as if I believe that."

I picked up a show and threw it at her head. She quickly dodged, causing its heel to become wedged in the opposite wall. A pout was forming on her face – I cringed, knowing that I wouldn't be about to hold out for long, "Fine! Fine, you win. I will come shopping with you, but please can we not spend as long there as last time?"

"Whatever," she said, pulling me towards the door. I stopped her and turned to Dem.

"As a result of you not helping me, please will you dance around then room like a monkey until I tell you to stop," I said, innocence dripping from my words like honey. As if on cue, Dem did as he was told. Jane and I burst into simultaneous laughter as we began the journey to my doom.

I still wasn't technically allowed to use my power without Aro's permission but, sometimes, it was for my own good, or I could easily blame it on someone else.

"That was cruel," Jane said, smiling.

"Hark who's talking – you torture people for fun." We both laughed, "Anyway, he deserved it - he wouldn't help me get away from you."

"That hurt," Jane commented, putting her hand on her chest in a dramatic manner.

"You'll survive."

Silence engulfed us as we headed to the shops; luckily, it was cloudy today so we didn't have to wear cloaks, just sunglasses to cover our eyes.

All too soon, I was being pulled into a nearby boutique; all of the walls were covered in clothes. There was hardly any room to breathe. I laughed at the irony in my comment as the assistant walked over.

"Jane, Catherine," she nodded in acknowledgement as she said each of our names, "What are you looking for today?"

"Dresses," Jane said quickly.

"Dresses? What do we need dresses for?" I was genuinely confused; I already have like a million dresses back in my room.

Jane tapped her nose and turned back to Sofia, who was signalling to a rail in the centre, "Thank you."

---

After about two hours of trying on every single dress, we both had one. Jane's was a light pink – tight at the chest before flowing out slightly and trailing on the ground, though with her height it wasn't that hard. It was very simple, yet still elegant. Mine, on the other hand, was rather over the top, yet Jane insisted on it – it had a halter bodice, tight until it reaches my hips, then a large ball gown skirt – in midnight blue. Despite my apprehensions, it is gorgeous, but I still have no idea what it is for.

Just as Jane finished paying, my phone started ringing, I looked at Caller I.D. – Aro. I walked outside to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Catherine." Uh-oh, I'm in trouble, I'm never called Catherine by Aro unless I'm in trouble.

"Yes, Aro."

"Would you care to tell me why Demetri is dancing like a monkey around _your _room?"

"I dared him to, master."

"So why won't he stop when I tell him to?"

By this time, Jane had joined me outside and was laughing her head off at me. I kicked her in the shins to shut her up, "Okay, Jane dared me to tell him to or else I was going to have to spend all week shopping with her."

"Well, can you please tell him to stop?" Now I was the one laughing – Jane's glare was a picture.

"Sure, put me on loudspeaker."

"There you go."

"Dem, stop dancing," I shouted, even though I didn't need to.

"You are going to pay for this, Cath," Dem shouted back.

"Stop shouting, both of you – I value my eardrums here," Aro said, "Cathy, Jane, I want you both back her now," and he hung up.

"How dare you blame that on me," Jane screamed.

"What? It was technically your fault."

"I didn't tell you to do anything."

"Let's head back and face his wrath," I said, linking my arm with Jane's.

---

Three hours later and we were in my room, getting ready for whatever was happening tonight. Aro had punished me by letting Jane have free reign of my hair and makeup, whereas Jane has been banned from using her power for fun for a month, without Aro's permission. I had to use my power on her to make sure she doesn't – it was amazing revenge.

"What exactly is going on tonight?" I asked her.

"I may as well tell you – basically, whenever there is a new member of the guard, there are three balls. One after ten years, then after twenty-five, then fifty. This is your tenth year here."

"And after fifty?"

"We just give up on you," she said, laughing.

"Well, that's reassuring," I said, as she started on my hair. My makeup was natural with striking blue eyeliner. Luckily, she hadn't gone that much over the top.

---

Finally, we were done and on our way down to the Great Hall. I was surprisingly nervous – I hate being centre of attention, now I had a whole ball in my honour.

I entered with Jane when Aro introduced me. I was meant to go in by myself but to say I didn't want to would be an understatement. My eyes widened at the amount of people who were lining the walls. I walked up to Aro, who was signalling me over, "You look very nice, Cathy. Now, I'd like to introduce you to some people."

He led me over to a group of people on the right hand wall. First was a man named Eleazar, who, I learnt from Dem, was once a member of the guard, but left to be with his mate, Carmen, who had come with him. One thing that surprised me about them both was their golden eyes – I made a mental note to ask Jane about that later. Next came a sandy-haired vampire named Garrett. Then a pair of vampires; Carlisle, who was with the Volturi before he went to America, with his wife Esme – they too had those golden eyes, I really needed to ask Jane about that before my mind went mad with theories.

"Good evening," was all I could say.

"Carlisle, where are Rosalie and Edward this evening? I haven't seen them yet," Aro said.

"Rose is currently in Africa on her second honeymoon with her new mate. Edward is making good use of an empty house to play music and write."

"Shame."

An awkward silence fell over us; I stood still, praying for someone to rescue me. Eventually, I was saved by Demetri asking me to dance.

"Will you excuse me?" I said, taking Dem's hand.

As we danced, I asked him about the cover that I had just spoken to. "Coven isn't really the right word for the Cullen's; they're more like a family. They eat animals, which is why they have golden eyes and Edward is extremely gifted – he reads minds, Aro is fascinated by his power."

"Oh," I said, "So there's Carlisle, his wife Esme, their _son_ Edward, then Rosalie and the new one."

"Yes, Esmund, I think his name is. I've only heard it from the master's discussions so I could be wrong."

"They _are_ a family, aren't they?" Demetri nodded.

As the song drew to a close, Felix took over, spinning me round and round the dance floor as we both laughed at Jane's glare – the reason, my hair was falling out.

The night slowly grew to a close, so I said goodbye to the guests and headed upstairs with Dem, Jane and Alec. The grin from the night was still plastered on my face as the sun rose the next morning, casting its translucent glow over the surrounding area – I was exceptionally happy.

**Morilee (dot) ?C=5&D=84005&P=1 – but in midnight blue = Cathy's dress.**


	12. Chapter 11: Decisions

**Okay, this will probably be the end of my weekend updates. I'm starting school again in about two weeks time, so weekends then will be catching up on work etc. I will update when I can on weekends but you will rarely get both days done. ****  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Cathy POV**

**1965**

Sitting in my room, I was flicking through the photos of Emmett that I had taken from my house after I was first changed. It is strange to think that if vampires didn't exist, I would be celebrating my 50th birthday today – with a husband, children and, maybe, grandchildren – Emmett and me, both with our families surrounding us. I laughed at that image, I couldn't picture Emmett as someone of that age, and it doesn't seem realistic to me, especially when I will never grow old. I still like about Emmy every single day, though I never voice my thoughts anymore, no one here talks about the families that they left behind – the majority of memories have just faded into nothingness for them. Not for me, I recall them all so often, I don't believe that they will ever truly leave me.

I looked out of the window, as I did almost 30 years ago, and whispered into the wind that whistled through, "I love you, Em. Happy Birthday." I still retained the faith that he was still alive, metaphorically speaking, of course.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a little thing bouncing into my room, uninvited; Jane. I didn't have the patience to put up with her _interesting_ talk but I had vowed that I wouldn't use my powers unless told by Aro, so I couldn't force Jane out of my room. I turned away from her though, trying to put across the message that I didn't want to talk, but she was too persistent.

"Cathy?" She said in a sickly sweet tone, "What's the matter?"

I turned around, letting her see my distraught face, "Just leave me alone."

"Why? What if I don't want to go?" Her eyes flickered to the pictures on the couch. I growled as she picked one up.

"Put it down."

"No. You need to get over the fact that he is dead. Nothing can change that, Cathy."

"It's not that easy. Things like this are meant to get easier, but it's not. Do you know how that feels?" I shouted.

"We've all lost family. You can't act like you're the only one hurting."

"You really don't get it, do you? Emmett meant so much to me, we were inseparable growing up – never apart. Then he was gone, but he is still alive – I would know if he had died."

"Cath, you listen to me. You've had thirty bloody years to realise that he is not coming back – just get over it already."

"You still don't get it," I yelled, I didn't care whether every vampire in the castle heard our fight, I was fuming. "Imagine, just imagine, if Alec vanished without a trace, how the hell would you feel?"

"I would be upset, but get over it a darn sight quicker than you."

"You emotionless b*tch," I spat, "Get out of my room NOW."

"With pleasure," she said, before throwing the pictures on the floor, and walking out of the room.

I ran to catch the photos before they hit the floor, then fell against the couch. If I still had the ability to cry, I would be. Jane and I had never had a fight before, not a proper one – we were so close, now, I don't think I can even look at her. I need to get out of this castle, out of Italy and find my big brother. I won't manage it stuck in here.

Before I could change my mind, I rang Aro. He answered on the first ring.

"Aro, its Catherine. I know this is out of the blue, but would it be possible to have an audience with you, Caius and Marcus at your earliest convenience?"

"Of course. I heard a commotion between you and young Jane a moment ago. I trust everything is alright."

"Everything is fine – just fine," I said, lying through the skin of my teeth.

"Very well, I shall have someone fetch you when we are ready."

"Thank you, master," and he hung up. I sighed loudly, before proceeding to make myself presentable for what may be the last time.

---

"Catherine, come in," I entered Aro's office, cautiously, "What can we do for you?"

"Well, the argument with Jane made me realise that my priorities were not in the right order. Whilst I will always be faithful to the Volturi, I need to, at least try, to find my brother, even if it is just to find proof that he _has _died."

"Are you sure that you are in the right frame of mind to make this decision, or are you doing this because of your fight with Jane?"

"I am aware that it may look like that but I have been thinking about this for a while and now seems to be the right time."

"Very well. I can see that you have made your mind up."

I stared at Aro for a moment; he was never this easy to convince but then I realised that he knew I could easily use my power to get what I want, "Thank you master, for these past thirty years. It has been an honour. "

"Just know that you are welcome back, should you choose. When are you planning on leaving?"

"Probably as soon as I have said my goodbyes."

"Goodbye then, Catherine," Aro said, standing up to shake my hand. I shook it before also shaking Caius' and Marcus'.

"Goodbye," and I walked out of the door.

I was packing up a few of the essentials that I would need, when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said. I looked up to see Felix, Jane, Alec, Dem, Heidi and Afton file in. I stood up to face them.

One by one, they walked up to say goodbye – it was strange to say bye to those that had become family to me. I was almost tempted to give in and stay, but as I caught Jane's eye, I remembered why I had to go.

Everyone left except Jane and Demetri, both of whom I was extremely close to. An awkward silence fell on us, as we all fought for something to say.

Eventually, Demetri spoke up, "Cath, I'll come back later, let you two sort it out. Just yell when you want me."

"Thanks," I said as he left, I then turned to Jane.

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out.

We laughed and I carried on, "I was upset about Em, I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have been so downright stubborn. I knew that you were upset, but I pushed you."

"Friends?" I asked, sticking my hand out.

"Friends," she said, taking my hand before pulling me into a hug, "I'm going to miss you."

"As I will miss you."

"I'm going to go and let Dem say bye. Call me when you're leaving and I'll come see you off."

"I promise."

Jane yelled for Demmy as she walked out the door and within seconds, he had me in a bone crushing hug.

He finally set me down, kissing my forehead before he spoke, "I wish I could come with you. It's going to be so weird around here without my baby sister."

I laughed, "I will come and visit, I promise, though don't let Jane know."

"It still won't be the same, and you know it," he said, smiling.

"I know. I know."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Every single day."

Why does saying goodbye have to be so hard? You'd think that today would be easy – I've said bye to Em so many times when I didn't know if he was coming back, yet I can't say bye to Dem, when I know that I will see him again. I suppose it's because he has become a _substitute _brother to me, and I can't bear to lose two brothers.

"One last thing," I said, "You don't have any idea where Em may be, do you?" It was a wild short but anything might help me in my search.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I know no Emmett's, but try the Cullens. They may know. They're in Alaska right now. It should be easy to find."

"Thanks," I said, with a small smile.

We both walked down to the main door just as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Jane joined us both shortly afterwards.

"So I guess this is it," I said, looking at Dem and Jane.

"This is it," Dem said.

"Come back or ring us whenever you need us," Jane added.

"I will, I promise," and I stepped forward to give them both a final hug, "I love you both so much."

"As we love you," they said in unison.

I turned my back on them and walked off into the wilderness, to a new life, a new beginning and the start of a new adventure.

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites, it means a lot: islay12, bundysarah, CJ Cullen, Lumberchuck, angeleyenc, twilightflavoredMMs, skarpia, -Hale-Cullen, twilightromance4ever, i am 2 hot 4 u Nick Jonas, tabbiecat123, Japanesegirl388, Leader of Lost Destinies, ..you and kodatoad. Thank you all so much. **


	13. Chapter 12: Revelation

**The first half of this chapter is kind of filler. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 12**

**Cathy POV**

I've only been travelling by night in order to stay away from humans as much as possible. During my years with the Volturi, I've learnt some restraint, but I am still a relatively new vampire; much younger than many whom are the same as me. I'm currently swimming across the Atlantic on my way to see the Cullens. I would have taken a boat, but my choices were too limited. There was a) drive the boat myself and probably crash it because I have no idea how to drive one or b) travel insanely slow in a measly ship, driven by humans that I would probably kill within a matter of hours. I personally prefer the tiring option of swimming.

I'm about halfway across now as the sun bids goodnight on my second day at sea, so I should reach land within the next few days. During the endless hours, I've been trying to figure out what I would say to Emmett if I do find him – will he be a ruthless killer like me or a golden-eyed vampire like the coven I'm about to visit. I'd need to hunt when I land but do I really want to continue to be a murderer. I used to believe that killing humans was the only way to survive, but the ball had shown me that we can peacefully coexist with humans. It will be tough, I know that, but if Emmett is a so-called vegetarian, then shouldn't I make that effort to be like him, and not a killer?

I've made my mind up, and I know that I will, from this moment on, never intentionally kill another human being. I have to be prepared to slip up, to crave human blood, I have, after all, been living off it since I was changed; it won't be easy to kick the habit, so to speak, but I will do it. I have to do it – for Emmett.

I laughed as I imagined Jane's face if I told her, she despised the idea of living off animals; believed that it went against our nature, but ever since I discovered this new way of feeding, I can't rid myself of the guilt that every death made me feel. Every family I have destroyed came crashing down on me as I thought. I stopped swimming and just let myself float as I relived every memory of death. I have too many to count; I will never live like that again. The revelation made me feel strange, as if a weight has been lifted. It filled me with energy, pushing me forward until I caught sight of America in the distance. I had always thought of this country as home, despite spending so long in Italy, and if felt amazing to be back.

I walked into the nearest toilets so I could change out of my bikini; when I decided to swim in Portugal, I had brought a waterproof bag to put all of my belongings in so I would have some dry things when I got here. I put my sunglasses on and walked out of the stall. Luckily, it was raining so I didn't have to stay inside. I decided to stay in a hotel for the night and plan what course of action I was going to take. I walked in to the nearest hotel with vacancies; it was a modest three star with a greasy boy sitting at the reception desk. I groaned inwardly when his eyes bulged as he took in my figure. I may as well get this over with.

"Good evening," I said.

"That it is since you walked in," he said, staring at my breasts. I grabbed his chin and pushing his face upwards until his eyes met mine.

"My face is up here, Timothy," I sneered, taking in his name tag. "Now you would do well to get me a room, pronto."

"Would you mind if I joined you up there later?"

"Say anything like that again and you will wish you were never born," I said, grabbing his arm and twisting it lightly before letting go.

He rubbed it before speedily finding a room for me. I snatched the key out of his hand. "Stop looking at my bloody backside, for pity sake," I shouted, feeling him looking from behind. I growled under my breath as I headed to my room.

As I unlocked the door, I ran to the hotel phone and dialled a number that I knew all too well – Dem. He picked up on the third ring. I sighed as I heard his voice, "Cathy?"

"Dem, it is so good to hear your voice. How is everything on your end? Coping without me?"

"It's amazingly boring actually. Jane keeps heckling me, she misses you that much."

"That sounds like the Jane I know," I said, laughing.

"So why did you ring?"

"Can I not just want to ring you?"

"You want me to believe that you rang because you wanted to?"

"Yes," I said with innocence, "but," Dem laughed. "Shut it. Anyway, there is this sleazebag at reception at my hotel, and he couldn't take no for an answer. It made me sick."

Dem just laughed. "This is NOT funny."

"Yes. Yes it is. I wish I could have been there, just to see your face."

"I hate you, Demetri Volturi."

"I love you too."

"Are the Cullen's still in Alaska?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." That was the main reason I rang Dem, to see whether the Cullens had moved. "Bye Dem. Tell Jane I'll ring her soon."

"I shall do. Bye Cathy."

I hung up and turned to the map that I had unfolded on the bed. I planned to head straight to Alaska, travelling through the forests whenever possible. I estimated about five days, taking everything into consideration. Five days until I get to see Emmy. I was beyond excited.

---

I finished my planning just as the sun broke through the clouds. I packed up my things before doing a double take – sun. That would set me back. I couldn't leave this hotel until the sun went. I reverently cursed my choice of hotel, not only did it have a sleazy receptionist, but it had no shelter outside. I sat back down and contemplated my options. After trying to find an alternative, I gave in; I would just have to wait it out. I also desperately needed to feed; my eyes were coal black. I was too caught up with the prospect of seeing Em again that I completely forgot to eat, and, being a vampire, it is nearly impossible to forget. Thinking of food made my throat burn uncomfortably, and the appetizing scent of humans did nothing for my self-restraint.

Five hours later and the sun finally disappeared behind the clouds that had slowly accumulated as I held my breath. I picked up my things, locked the door, and headed down to the reception area to hand my key in, praying with all my might that grease-boy wasn't working. Luckily, it was an elderly woman there today. I smiled politely as I made my way outside and begun the long journey to Alaska.

As soon I reached Bear Brook State Park, just west of where I was staying in Portsmouth, I stopped running and decided to go on my first vegetarian hunt. I went away from the major trails, and let myself go. I caught the scent of something rather revolting but headed towards it. Through the trees, I saw a moose. Its heart was pumping rapidly as it smelt danger, but I was faster. I pounced and drained it within a matter of seconds. It wasn't completely satisfying but it killed the ache in my throat slightly – I could get used to it. A short while later, I found a bear so drank that too. It tasted a lot better than the moose, maybe because a bear was a carnivore, as opposed to a herbivore. Feeling moderately content, I continued on my way, stopping only for food.

Despite my previous good luck, sun halted my journey once more for a day in Minot, North Dakota. My patience was wearing thin easily on these sunny days; I couldn't do anything except stayed cooped up inside. Luckily, my phone rang just as I was thinking about killing the annoying receptionist just for something to do.

I answered it as soon as I saw who was calling, "Jane," I exclaimed like a small child.

"Cathee," she said.

"Why are you calling?"

"Just wanted to see how my best friend was doing."

"Well, your best friend is currently pissed off and unable to leave her hotel because of a stupid invention called the sun."

"Ooh, isn't someone touchy today?" She said, laughing.

"You would be too if you were me."

"True. You missing us lot yet?"

"Nope. I can't remember you enough to miss you," I commented, jokingly.

"Ouch, that hurts."

"Serves you right," I muttered.

"What did I do to deserve such torment?"

"Stop badgering Demmy. He sounds like death on the phone."

"Well, that's not exactly hard to do seeing as we are all dead." I couldn't help but laugh.

"That is true, amica mia."

"So you finally decide to speak Italian once you have left," Jane said.

"I have been known to do that. Anyway, I must be off, my old enemy has finally been overtaken by my friend, the cloud. I miss you Jane."

"Me too. It's not the same here."

"At least you have Dem. Promise me you'll stop annoying him."

"I can't promise but I can try."

"That's good enough for me. Love you Jane."

"Love you Cath," and I began running once more.

---

After eight days of travelling, I finally reached Alaska. Now I just need to find the Cullens – Dem had told me that they were staying near Denali with the coven there. That's my first stop.

Running through the National Park, I caught onto the smell of another vampire. I followed it, hoping to find the Denalis. I was in luck. As the trees thinned out, the scent got stronger and more pronounced, until; at last, a large house came into view. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to see Em again. I was actually going to see him again.

I walked up to the door and knocked. Within seconds, a familiar looking vampire opening it – Eleazar. He seemed surprised to see me, "Catherine?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes," I stuck out my hand, "Eleazar, it's good to see you again.

"And you. Would you like to come in?" He said, gesturing towards the living area.

"Of course. How is Carmen these days?"

"She's very good, thank you."

"I was wondering whether you could help me with something."

"Sure."

"I heard that the Cullens were nearby. I need to talk to them, I was hoping you may know where they are."

Eleazar sighed, "I'm sorry Catherine. They left about three days ago now."

"Oh. Do you know where I may find them?" I asked trying to hide my disappointment. If the sun hadn't been so dominating, I would have caught them.

"I think they said Missoula."

"Montana?" I asked.

"That's the one. Is it anything I can help you with?"

"Unless you know someone named Emmett McCarty, then no."

"I don't know a McCarty, but the Cullens have an Emmett. He must have joined them about 30 years ago now." My eyes grew wide at this piece of information, that was when Em went missing. He was with the Cullens.

"Well, I need to go. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I am sorry that I couldn't be of more help."

"You have been so much help to me. Thank you. Say hello to Carmen for me. It was a pleasure seeing you again," I said, shaking his hand once more.

"The pleasure is all mine, Catherine."

As I exited the house, I couldn't help but let disappointed take control of emotions. I felt so that I would be seeing Emmett again, now I just feel empty again. I was so close to him. Now, I'm so far once again. On the bright side, I know where my brother is. I was euphoric.

**I would let the Cullens be there, but it seemed too easy, she will see Em within the next few chapters. **

**Thanks once more for the reviews; **..you, bundysarah, House-Of-Night-Luver1, islay12, twilightflavoredMMs.


	14. Chapter 13: Discovery

**Chapter 13**

**Cathy POV**

As I ran from the Denali's house, I was running over what I would actually say to Emmett when I actually see him. "Hello Emmett, I'm your sister, I'm not dead," or "Emmett, it's me, Cathy," or even "Hello, do you remember me?" I have no idea what to say – nerves have taken hold of my emotions. I was so excited at the prospect of seeing my dear brother again, but now it has finally dawned on me that I have not seen my brother for over thirty years. What if he is completely different to how he used to be, how I remember him to be? What if this Emmett isn't even my Emmett, but someone else?

I had to stop when I go to the Canadian border because of the sun; I really was beginning to loathe the bright thing. I sat in a hotel room, wondering whether Emmett still remembered me when a thought hit me – Aro has seen my memories and Carlisle's, meaning that he would have known that the Emmett with the Cullens could have been my Emmett. Why would he hide that from me? The facts all lead me to believe that Emmett Cullen was my brother – Eleazar said he joined them 30 years ago and I knew in my heart that he wasn't dead. I needed to ask Aro to confirm my suspicions. I picked up the hotel phone, dialled Aro's office and waited.

"Hello?" came Aro's voice.

"Aro, its Catherine."

"What a delight! How has your journey been?"

"It has been good but I wanted to ask you something."

"Fire away, my dear."

"How long have you known that Emmett Cullen was my brother?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Stop lying Aro," I shouted, "Please just tell me the truth." I had no idea whether my power worked over the phone but it was worth a shot.

"Alright, I'll tell you." At least one thing has been confirmed with this phone call. "When I first saw your memories, what stood out to me was the relationship you had with your brother, even Marcus was shocked by how strong the connection was even when you were apart. I also realised that you had a very strong power – you can make anyone do anything, just by saying please. You have no idea how long I have waited for a power like yours. I needed you in the guard to make the Volturi more powerful.

"When Carlisle came to your ball, I saw that your brother was the newest member of his coven. I had my suspicions when talking to Carlisle on the phone, this was solid evidence. I called your brother Esmund whenever I talked of him so if anyone overheard, they wouldn't hear his true name. Demetri proved that this worked when you were talking to him at the ball.

"I couldn't tell you. I knew that if I did, you would go and find him straightaway. You were too powerful to lose. Then you came to me asking whether you could leave, I could have said no but your power stood in the way; I couldn't have you on my bad side with such a power, so I let you go, hoping that you would eventually return."

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, please be yourself."

"Catherine," Aro said, disapproval colouring his tone, "I gave you strict orders not to use your power unless I said so."

"Yes, you did, but I am no longer part of the Volturi and I will not be coming back. You have betrayed my trust over and over again. Goodbye Aro." I placed the phone down and looked out of the window. I would miss Volterra, there was no doubt about that, my friends were all there, but I can't go back now. Aro had seen just how much Emmett means to me, yet he chose to hide vital information from me because I had a power that he craved for his own personal use. I loathed this power hungry vampire – he has kept me from true happiness. I won't deny that I was content with the Volturi, but I was never truly happy. I could never trust anyone enough to share my worries like I could with Emmett.

---

As night fell, I was on my way to Montana once more, yet, whilst I still had numerous apprehensions about meeting my brother again, my talk with Aro made me completely sure that Emmett Cullen was in fact Emmett Dale McCarty. I couldn't wait.

Passing through British Columbia, the excitement within me built and built. I decided to hunt once more when I reached Glacier National Park on the Canadian-American border, just north of Missoula.

Once I had eaten, I checked my appearance in a nearby lake; my eyes were mainly red but they had specks of gold in them, they didn't look as intimidating as before. I smiled; I was ready. Dem had told me that the Cullen's lived just south of Missoula, on the outskirts of a place called Lolo. I reached Missoula within the hour, as no one was on the roads at this time of night. I found another hotel, making the decision to see him in the morning, thus giving me time to recollect my thoughts, and I didn't fancy intruding in the middle of the night.

---

The sun rose behind the clouds early the next morning and so, I began the short journey to my brother. I scanned the area around Lolo for about twenty minutes before finding a vampire's scent. This is it. I followed the trail in through the surrounding trees until they gave way to a clearing. I stood staring at the house that stood before me; I had lived in Italy long enough to understand the beauty of architecture. Whoever designed this hotel was incredibly skilled; it was beyond amazing.

I took a deep breath as I looked inside the house from the safety of the trees. The two vampires I knew as Carlisle and Esme were sitting beside each other on the couch. A blond haired vampire was sitting in a chair opposite them, I assumed him to be Edward, unless he had joined them after the ball. Edward had a small vampire sitting on his lap; she must be new, I don't remember Dem talking about a small one. One the other side of Carlisle were two other vampires; one was stunningly beautiful with long hair – Rosalie. Sitting with his arm around her was the vampire that I was looking for; Emmett was sitting directly in front of me. As my emotions bubbled, the blond haired male faced my way, confusion etched on his face, but he seemed to brush it away with a kiss on the pixie's head.

I gazed at Em for what seemed like forever until sadness engulfed me. He had a family now; he wouldn't want me. Why had I come? To ruin his life? To disrupt his family?

Edward looked in my direction again; he said something to the group before standing up. Once Emmy had joined him, they walked out of the room. Moments later, the front door opened and my brother walked out with Edward and looked in my direction.

"Jasper, stay there," Emmett said. Maybe the blond haired one isn't Edward then.

With a last fleeting glance at my brother, I turned and fled. He was so happy with them; it seemed so wrong to invade. At least I know he is alive, that is enough for now. "Love you Emmett," I whispered as I ran.

**Emmett POV**

We were settling into Lolo well; I was finally allowed to start school here, so I had that to look forward to. It's a good job that I have already been through school once; I can never concentrate for long, especially with Cathy on my mind. We would have both turned 50 a few weeks ago; I wonder if she is still alive. Did she marry? Has she got any children? Do I have any nieces or nephews? I've been having so much fun driving Jasper and Eddie round the bend whenever I think of Cath – Jasper with my emotions and Ed with my thoughts.

At that moment, Edward walked into Rosie and my room, "Yes?" I asked.

"I'm going hunting, want to come?"

Now, normally, I would have said yes straight away, but Rose had told me that, after last time, I wasn't allowed to go hunting without her, so I had to say, "No."

"Fair enough," he said as he walked out of the room. I followed him downstairs to find the rest of the family watching the television. I went to sit near Rose as Ed headed off to Canada.

I put my arm around Rosie's shoulders and burrowed my head into her neck. She didn't hesitate to hit me, and it actually hurt, "I'm watching this, Em," she said in hushed tones.

About 20 minutes after Edward had left; Jasper became alert, but then shook his head. Alice looked at him, but he just kissed her lightly on the head to silently tell her that he was alright.

Jasper kept peering out of the far window. He stood up, "There is someone out there. Their emotions are all over the place – nervous, scared, and nervous again, happy and now really sad. I'm going to go and check it out."

"Emmett, go with your brother," Esme said in her usual worried tone.

I kissed Rosie, stood up and, with Jasper, walked out of the front door. I looked into the trees where Jasper said he felt them. I saw a young woman peering out from behind a tree; she had ebony hair, which flowed past her shoulders. She looked like... No, it couldn't be. She was 50.

"Jasper, stay there," I said, before taking a step forward. She turned and fled before I could get a proper look but at that moment, I knew that my darling sister was alive. "Love you, Cathy," I whispered into the wind as I touched her locket.

"Emmett, your emotions are going haywire. Who was that?"

"I think it was Cathy."

"Let's go and talk to Alice, she might be able to see where she's heading."

We both walked inside to the anxious faces of our family. As we entered the living room, I made a beeline straight from Rose; she was the one who knew the most about the relationship I had with Cathy. I needed her reassurances right now.

"Emmett thinks the vampire was Cathy. Ali, can you see anything?" Jasper asked.

Alice's eyes blanked as she went into a vision. "She is heading to Missoula, and then it goes blank. She doesn't know what she's going to do."

"Can you keep an eye on her for me?" I asked, "I'm not going to intrude. I just need to know that she's alright."

"Of course Emmett."

My little sister was so close, and now she's so far. She fled for a reason today and, even though I want to go and find her, I've got to respect her choices. She'll come when she's ready. She has to, doesn't she?

**Thanks to:** twilightvamp09, UnderEdwardsDazzlingSpell, ScarlettRose21, Aryntha, twilightflavoredMMs, islay12, twilightromance4ever, bundysarah and Emmetschicca **for reviewing and such. It means a lot. XD**


	15. Chapter 14: Uselessness

**Chapter 14**

**Cathy POV**

Why did I go in the first place? I should have left him well alone. Dem told me that the Cullens were a family; a family that I shouldn't intrude – I don't belong with them. I've murdered humans for so long, they don't. They've found a way to defy our kind without giving up, but I did. I gave up because I was too cowardly to be alone. The Volturi was good to me but I've blown that as well, so I can't go back. I need to talk to Dem or Jane; I need someone to tell me that everything will be alright.

I picked up the phone off the hook in my hotel room and dialled Dem's number. I felt like crying despite knowing that I could never shed a tear.

"Hello?" came Demmy's voice. It sounded soothing; it sounded like home.

"Dem," I murmured.

"Cathy, are you okay? You seem upset." Trust him to pick up on my misery within seconds; it was like his second gift – understanding my crazy mind.

Before I could answer, I heard someone enter the room on Dem's side. "You said Cathy," said Jane's voice, "Is she upset? You said she seems upset."

"Jane, calm down," I said, knowing she would hear, "Dem, put me on speaker so I can talk to you both."

With a beep, it was done. "All set."

I took a deep and unnecessary breath and told them everything that had happened. As I had previously thought, Jane's first exclamation was about my change of diet, "Are you serious? You eat animals? Why? Why would you do that? They smell disgusting."

"I knew there was a chance that Em may be veggie, so I thought I'd at least try. I never told you this but I'd always feel so guilty after feeding; I think it was because I knew what it is like to lose someone and every person I killed had a family; they had people that loved them."

"So long as you're happy. Jane is just too shallow to understand how you must feel," Dem commented, laughing.

"I don't know why I bothered to go, he has a new family. Jane was right; I need to get over his disappearance, everyone loses someone. I don't know what I expected, for him to be waiting for me with open arms, missing me all the time. I was too naive to realise that he would have moved on."

"You bothered because you love him. Anyway, do you truly believe half of what comes out of Jane's oversized mouth? You expected what you expected because there was always a part of you that never moved on; you just hoped he was the same," Dem said.

"He's right, Cath. You hoped and you can't go through life without hoping; it's a significant part of who you are, you have to have faith in things," Jane added.

I grimaced, "I guess. It still doesn't help this feeling of uselessness. I can't have been that much of a sister if he doesn't remember."

"Cathy. Don't you dare think that," Jane shouted.

"You could never be useless even if you tried. You love him, it's not a crime," Dem pointed out.

"He loves you too; I've heard about your childhood together so many times. You have a relationship closer than Alec and I; you'd be a fool to think that he doesn't remember you."

"Al-" I was cut off straightaway by Dem.

"Exactly. Do you remember when you first came to the Volturi and I was showing you around with this little rascal? We overheard Aro, Marcus and Caius talking. Marcus was saying how astounded he was about the connection between you and your brother. He had never seen anything so strong and you weren't even in the same place. You and Emmett are so much more than just brother and sister; you have a connection that runs deeper than Marcus ever believed to be possible. He was actually excited. Marcus Volturi was excited for the first time since Didyme's death. Catherine Louise, you mean something extraordinary in this world. You mean something extraordinary to Jane and me. And you mean something beyond extraordinary to Emmett. Trust me when I say that."

"I trust you. I think .Thank you. I'm going to let him come to me though; he deserves that much – he's seen me, he knows I'm alive so he'll come in his own time," I said.

"So when are you coming home?" Jane asked. Uh-oh. I forgot to tell them about my argument with Aro.

"I'm not," I said quickly.

"Did you just say you're not?" Jane questioned in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why?" Dem said.

"I may have had an argument with Aro. He knew that Emmett was with the Cullens but didn't tell me because he was too caught up in power and being almighty."

"How did you get him to tell you that?" Jane said, shocked.

"I used my power."

"What on earth did he say when you took it off him," Dem asked.

"He reminded me of the vow I made to him, to which I said that I'm no longer in the Volturi and won't be coming back because he had betrayed my trust so much."

"Wow. I never thought anyone would go against him. Well done, Miss Independent," Dem said, jokingly.

"Thanks. It feels strange though – I have nowhere I belong now."

"Where are you going then?"

"I might go to Gatlinburg. I haven't seen it for nearly thirty years; it will be nice to go back."

"Where you were changed?" Dem asked.

"Yes, where my knight in shining armour saved me," I said, laughing for the first time in a while. "Henry was such a darling, wasn't he?"

"Of course, Cath."

"Cathy, we've got to go," Jane said, "Aro wants us in a meeting."

"Alright. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do. I miss you lot," I said, becoming sentimental as the time came to say our goodbyes.

"We miss you too," they exclaimed in unison.

"Love you Dem. Love you Jane."

"As we love you," Dem muttered.

"Bye."

---

The house stood deserted before me, shrouded in ivy and moss – it looked neglected and run down, but it was still my house. I walked up to the front door and pushed it open, causing it to creek with the foreign movement. As I entered the kitchen, I was shocked at the amount of dust on every surface – I loved this house, but it's just been left for too long. I tried to move but found that I couldn't; I didn't want to see the rest of the house, fearing what I might find. Instead I ran out the door, through the trees until I reached the river.

It too was neglected; reeds had grown across the entire length, causing the water to be nearly invisible, the grass was up to my waist, wild in the breeze and weeds littered the whole area. How could one place because so downtrodden within a matter of years? It is unbelievable.

My next stop in Gatlinburg was the cemetery where I knew my parents' graves would be – at least, I think they would be. I found the register at the gate, detailing where their graves were. I strolled at a leisurely human pace as I walked towards my parents' final resting place. They were both together in death, I had to remember that. Death shouldn't be as bad when you're with someone you love.

I finally found them at the far end, surrounded by flowers. The thing that shocked me were the dates of their deaths – Ma's was only five years after I disappeared. Did I twist the hand of fate by becoming this? Was it my fault? Pa's was dated shortly after. I felt so guilty – was it my fault they died so early? Did they ever move on and live their last years? I had so many questions to ask them, yet I had no way to contact them. I knew that they would die eventually, I had been preparing myself for that, but it was such a shock to see when they died. I looked at the engraving on the weathered stone, "_However long the night, the dawn will break._" I shook my head at the irony in the quote – it reminds me of the transformation to becoming a vampire – you don't know how long the pain of burning will last but, once it's over, you have a second chance at life, something that not everyone gets to have. Having all these emotions back made me feel almost human again, it was a nice feeling but strange at the same time.

After sitting by their graves for about an hour, I said goodbye to my parents and made my way to Em's memorial. I smiled as I saw it still shrouded with flowers all these years later. Something next to it stopped me in my tracks – another cross identical to Em's. Had someone else gone missing whilst hiking? I walked closer to get a better look. As I saw the name, I had to suppress a gasp – Catherine Louise McCarty. It was mine. My shoulders heaved as dry sobs ripped through my body – my parents thought I had died. They had put my memorial next to Em's. I silently thanked them and turned back to _our _memorials. There were flowers and messages on both, but a message strung between both the crosses jumped out at me, "_Whatever you do, no one can decide. It's up to you. And who you are is what you choose. The times when the world falls apart makes us who we are._ Sleep well, my darlings. Mama and Papa."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to escape the guilt that thundered through my thoughts. They were right, they were always right. Just because I was a vampire, it doesn't mean that I have to live my life by the perceived rules; I can still be my own person. I will be my own person.

"You know, you look strangely like that woman," a voice behind me caused me to jump in surprise. I had let my guard down completely, not even my vampire senses heard him approach.

"Um. Yes, she does." That was the moment when I looked up. That was the moment when I knew my life had changed.

All the pain within me dissolved when I set my eyes upon his golden ones – all the worries, all the hurt, all the grief – gone, in that split second. It felt like I was free - free and far away from the burdens of _life_. For, in my own mind, I was in another world. Everything around me had a new and brighter side to it. It felt like a whole new universe to the one I had been in prior.

I smiled... I smiled for the first time in so long – not because I was putting on a brave face, but because I wanted to smile, because he made me smile. And then I looked again. I looked at the vampire that ignited this fundamental change within me. It was just him and me. No one else. Just us.

He held out his hand and spoke once more, "Justin Bryer."

"Catherine McCarty," I said, gesturing to the memorials.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, smiling. I looked him over; he was unlike anyone I had ever seen, he was perfect. His hair – short, but in an uncoordinated array, a vibrant black in colour. His body was toned and muscled. His skin was pale, but slightly darker than mine; he was probably tanned before becoming a vampire. His eyes were golden, contrasting well with the colour of his hair – he was a vegetarian. And he was tall, very tall.

It seems strange how one person has the power to change your whole world; your views and your thoughts just sort of gravitate towards that one person, like nothing else matters in the whole universe. There is them, and only them.

As I came out of my thoughts, I looked down to see him looking at the memorials, "You know, you were pretty as a human," he said, looking back to gauge my reaction.

"Thanks. I guess."

"Is this your husband," he said, gesturing towards Em.

I looked at him, shocked, "No way. That's just... ew."

I was tremendously confused when he started laughing. "I was joking. You look so similar." I whacked him over the head with my hand and pouted.

"Don't pout. Don't you dare pout. You look so adorable when you pout."

I smiled, "Why thank you, Just."

"Did you just call me Just?"

"So what if I did?"

"Nothing, Cath." I couldn't help but smile. It felt so natural to be around Justine. "You are so beautiful," he said.

I looked at him, utterly perplexed. No one has ever told me that I'm beautiful before. He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up. I stared straight into his eyes, into his soul. He leaned in. I leaned in. As our lips met, my dead heart soared with emotions. His tongue begged for entrance and I granted it immediately. We kissed passionately for ages, neither of us needing to breathe. I felt like I was flying as he spun me round, easily lifting my tiny figure off the ground.

He put me down and pulled away, grinning, but he never let go of my hand. We were both happy; happy to have found each other, happy because of that first kiss.

"I love you," I said, without thinking. I put my hand over my mouth, hoping he hadn't heard.

"Did you just say I love you?"

"So what if I did? So what if I do?"

"I love you too." We smiled at each other as the sun raised its sleeping head over the horizon.

**Please review. It means a lot.**

**Thanks to: **CJ Cullen, islay12, Twilightaholic1122, LordXeenTheGreat, the one called Honey, -Hale-Cullen, twilightromance4ever, dancingwiththecullens18 **for reviewing. **

**Emma.**


	16. Chapter 15: Perfection

**Chapter 15**

**Cathy POV**

**1966**

One year after I met Justin and my life was near perfect. I felt as if I belonged in this world and, to be honest, I have never felt this happy before in my whole life and it is all because of this one man. He has helped me through so much; he has taught me to have more restraint around humans – my eyes are now molten gold, he has taught me to have faith in things and I love him. I truly love him.

"Cathy, come down here," Justin yelled up the stairs of our house.

"Why?"

"I want to show you something."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute," I said as I scrambled to get halfway decent. I walked down the stairs and into the lounge where Just was waiting for me. "What do you want to show me?"

"Patience is a virtue," he said, kissing me on the forehead before dragging me outside. We were currently residing in Shady Spring, just south of Beckley, West Virginia.

After a short run, we came through the trees into an intimate clearing. In the middle was a blanket, covered in rose petals. I gasped, "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Just commented, kissing me.

He led me over and pulled me down until we lay side by side, watching the stars. I'd always known that stars were pretty with human eyes, but with a vampire's eye sight, they were phenomenal. It honestly took my breath away.

We lay in silence for a while, just taking in the sights before us, until Just spoke, "Cathy, sit up for me." I did as he said. "Look at me," he said, smiling.

He had something in his hand but I couldn't see what, "What's that?" I said, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

He got down on one knee. Oh. My. Word. My eyes grew wide as he spoke, "Catherine Louise McCarty. From the moment I saw you, I knew that nothing else mattered apart from your happiness. I felt whole for the first time in my existence, and I love you beyond anything. You are my reason to love. Would you do me the great honour of becoming of my wife?"

I nodded, unable to trust myself to talk.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you." I took my hand; put the ring on my finger before kissing each one. Once he had finished, I flung my arms around his neck, kissing him as if my life depended on it. He picked me up and spun me around under the stars. It was perfect.

He pulled away all too soon, "I think we should be heading back, otherwise we may have to answer to an angry vamp," he said, laughing.

"What? What do you mean?" I said, panicking.

"You'll just have to wait and see, my fiancée."

"Okay," and I began to run as fast as I could, Justin keeping pace alongside me. As we approached the house, I heard squealing, it sounded like... My eyes grew wide once more as I turned to Just. "Jane?" He nodded. "You're kidding me?" He shook his head. If I could cry, I would have been. I was falling more in love with this man every second.

I kissed him, but before we could deepen it, a little _thing_ crashed into me. "Cathy," Jane yelled, hugging me tightly.

"Jane! I can't believe you're here. Why? How?"

"Justin rang us telling us of his plan. We just couldn't stay away upon hearing that news. Aro was a bit mad but who cares?"

"I can't believe it. I've missed you so much." A thought crossed my mind. "Us? You said us. Who else is here?" Before Jane could answer, Dem stepped from the house; I launched myself at him, almost knocking him backwards. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. You're... You're both here. In America. With me. And my fiancé. I can't believe it."

"Just believe it, Cath," Dem said, hugging me.

"Let me see the ring," Jane yelled from behind me.

"Oww, my eardrums," I said laughing before showing her the ring. It was a beautiful 18 carat gold, ¾ carat diamond ring with 'Forever' engraved inside. It was truly magnificent.

"I still can't believe that you're getting married, Cath," Dem said, a smile still plastered on his face, "Congratulations both of you."

"Yes. Congratulations. Now, when are you going to tie the knot?" Jane asked, bouncing up and down on the spot.

Justin laughed, "Jane, we've only just got engaged." I smiled as I saw a friendship forming between my fiancé and two best friends. He turned to me, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Anytime. As long as I'm marrying you, it will be perfect."

"Absolutely," he said, kissing me lightly on the forehead as he slipped his arm round my waist.

"Janey?" I asked, "Would you like to plan the wedding?"

She stared at me, wide-eyed. "Are you seriously asking me? I would love to."

"I'm choosing the dress though," I said.

"Sure."

---

**1980**

"Cathy, come on. You need to get ready. We have eight hours left," Jane yelled from my bedroom.

I stepped out of the shower, put on a dressing gown and headed out to Jane. I could say I was nervous, it was my wedding day after all, but I wasn't. My dead heart fluttered in my chest with excitement – I was marrying the love of my life, I was beyond happy.

"Are you looking forward to it?" Jane asked.

"Yes," I said, smiling as she set about doing my hair and makeup. She curled my locks before pinning it up so it still fell down my back slightly. My makeup was natural; mascara framed my eyes, and the slightest bit of blush brought colour to my cheeks, coordinating well with the dark purple on my eyelids.

She left me to my own devices as she did her own makeup before helping me to put my dress on; it was a plain white v-neck dress, with beading under my breasts. It was low at the back before flowing out into a train. It was gorgeous.

Once I was ready, Jane went to her room. As she walked in, I realised why my eye shadow was purple; her bridesmaid dress was a deep purple strapless dress which cut off before the knee and she was wearing killer heels. I smiled at her; we both looked good, she had done an amazing job.

"Jane, can you get Dem for me? And thanks for this, I truly appreciate it."

"Sure," and she waltzed out of the room to fetch Dem.

Soon enough, they were back. Dem walked up to me, a worried look etched into his features, "Are you okay? What did you need me for?"

"Calm down," I said as Jane left to give us some privacy. "I was merely wondering whether you would walk me down the aisle." I was going to walk down it myself as a tribute to Papa and Em, but it felt wrong; Dem was the closest thing I had to family. My brothers and sisters had all passed away – I knew this because I had checked up on them a few years back to ease my mind. I was going to invite Em; I wanted to so much but my stubbornness got the better of me – he knew I was alive, so if he wanted to be a part of my life then he would have been in contact. I had used my power to stop the rest sending him an invite and I must admit I kind of regretted it.

"Of course. I would be honoured," he said smiling.

I gave him a hug as Jane poked her head round the door, "It's time." I grinned at both of them before we made our way to the nearby church. It was ironic for a pair of vampires to be wed in a church but it seemed fitting for both of us. Nerves grew as we neared the white building, which was laden with roses that matched the colour of Jane's dress. It was beautiful.

The large oak doors opened, signalling for Jane to make her entrance; she pranced gracefully down the aisle before standing at the front.

I took a deep breath and squeezed Dem's arm, telling him that I was ready. We started walking as the wedding music began. All of my friends at the Volturi were there, including Aro, Caius and Marcus, but only one person captured my absolute attention. Standing next to the human priest was, in my humble opinion, the most handsome man ever to walk on this earth. Justin. He looked positively breathtaking in his tuxedo, and his smile reached his eyes. I tore my own eyes away from him to thank Dem before taking my place opposite Justin.

The ceremony itself didn't last that long; the vows were kept simple, changing "as long as we both shall live" to "until death do us part" as every vampire does.

"I do," we both said smiling.

At long last, we were proclaimed husband and wife. We kissed, united by our love for the other. I was the happiest I had ever been, but something or someone was missing. Emmett. I missed him beyond anything, but my stubbornness prevailed, preventing me from finding him. Justin thought I should go and see him, he knows just how much I love him but I can't ruin his family – he hasn't come to find me so maybe he doesn't care for me anymore. I always imagined my wedding to be full of love and happiness, but I always thought that my Emmy would be beside me. Then again, if I didn't see Emmett, I wouldn't have seen his family, then I wouldn't have fled, then I wouldn't have gone to Gatlinburg. I wouldn't have met Justin and I couldn't imagine this life without him. I owe Emmett so much and one day I will thank him.

**Next chapter will be a BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG turning point in this story – the decision to beat all decisions. **

**Please review, I really appreciate it. **

**Thanks to: **CJ Cullen, AmoreVampiresv-v, dancingwiththecullens18, islay12, kitcatofthenight, LordXeenTheGreat, House-Of-Night-Luver1, bundysarah **for reviewing and such. **

**I know this chapter isn't really well written, but I've been ill and had to get my exam results today so it was kind of a rush to type up. **

**Emma x**


	17. Chapter 16: Warning

**Chapter 16**

**Cathy POV**

**2006**

Ever since I married Justin, time flew by quickly; we had recently started interacting with humans – both of us attending either high school or college. It was fun, despite the repetitive nature of having to keep moving but I truly wouldn't have it any other way. Justin's nomadic friend often stays with us to act as our _guardian_. Samuel was born in the early 1600s, and found Justin in late 1914; he was the reason why Justin was vegetarian and, for that, I was grateful.

I was in love with Justin more than ever, that hadn't changed over the years. Sometimes I regret not being human, I would have loved the chance to have children and grandchildren but I wouldn't change this life. I loved Justin too much to want to change anything.

"Hello, my angel," Justin said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "How are you on this peachy morning?"

I laughed, "Peachy? Why are you so hyper this morning?"

"Field trip!" He yelled. I swear this man is a complete and utter child at times.

"You are a stupid vampire, my dear," I said with affection, "but you are _my _stupid vampire," I added as he pouted.

"That I am. Now let's go," he said, racing out to his Mercedes-Benz SLR. Sadly, my Bugatti Veyron was "too expensive" to take to school so Justin gets to drive every day, then again it is only 1 out of 44 Veyrons so I preferred to keep it away from the children who like to put their greasy fingers all over it.

I laughed before heading out of the door myself; I knew that it was going to be a slow day.

We drove to school with Nickelback blaring out of the speakers and Justin's crazy driving. The field trip was The Wright Museum in New Hampshire. It was a WWII museum, something that Justin and I have both lived through.

When we reached school, my phone started to ring – Jane.

"Hey," I said cheerfully. I missed Jane and Dem still, so it was nice to hear from them whenever they rang.

"Cathy, I can't talk for long but I wanted to warn you that Aro is about to call you and he is in a really strange mood. He keeps saying, 'Finally, I can kill them.' It's really strange."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the heads up. I'll be on my best behaviour."

"It may be a good idea. The last time I saw him this happy was when you joined us."

"Bye," I said but she had gone.

What could Aro possibly want me for? Why was he so happy? I opened the car door and went to join Justin, who was waiting for me by the buses. Mr Ambrose was chatting enthusiastically to Justin, whose _grandfather_ was in the war, but captured by the Japanese. I wondered what he would say if he found out that two of his students lived through the war. It was funny to see his reactions but I needed to talk to Justin about what Jane had said.

Finally, we were on the bus and could talk at vampire speed so no one else could hear. "Who was on the phone?" He asked.

"Jane."

"You two normally have longer conversations than that, don't you?"

"Yes, but she was warning me."

"What about? Why does she need to warn you? Are you in danger?" He asked, panicking. I kissed him to calm him down and, luckily, it worked.

"No, I'm not in danger. Apparently, Aro is going to ring me. She doesn't know what it is about, except that Aro hasn't been acting the way he normally does. He keeps saying 'I can kill them' or something. She was just giving me a heads up."

Justin breathed out heavily. "Okay. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what he wants."

"I guess so," I said, snuggling into his side to await Aro's call.

---

We were at the museum when my phone rang again. I checked the caller id – Aro, before turning to Mr Ambrose. "Sir, do you mind if I take this call before coming in? It's Samuel and he wouldn't ring unless it was urgent," I swiftly lied.

He looked at me and then to Justin, "Do you think you will need Justin?"

"I may do."

"Okay, I'll tell them that you are coming." I knew he wouldn't object; we were the brightest students at school, what could we do wrong?

Once the group disappeared inside, I answered Aro's call, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Aro, I had to get permission to use my cell."

"Where are you – a prison?" He retorted jokingly. Jane was right, Aro wasn't acting normal.

"Close enough," I said cheerfully, "We're on a school field trip."

"You attend school? Interesting."

"Do you want something?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, I was rather hoping that you would help the Volturi on a mission. A very talented coven needs to be destroyed."

"Why do you need me? You have Jane and Alec."

"Ah yes, but this is where we hit a problem. The newest member of the said coven visited us with her mate whilst she was human. Neither mine nor Jane's gifts work on her. Now she is a vampire, I think that she may be able to protect the rest too, effectively rendering Jane and Alec's gifts useless."

"She is powerful then. Who is this coven anyway?"

"The Cullens," he said. I gasped. Why would the Cullens need to be destroyed?

"What have they done?" I asked.

"Our dear Irina from the Denalis witnessed the newborn with a small child."

"An immortal child?" I breathed. No, Emmett would never go against the law. He just wouldn't.

"Exactly. Will you help?"

"No. I know they have broken the law and must be punished, but I will not choose between my family and friends."

"Your family being the brother who hasn't contacted you at all?"

"No, my family being the brother that I love no matter what. But, Aro, please make sure no one attacks them until you've heard their side of the story. It wouldn't be the first time you've sentenced a coven to death when they were innocent and I _will _hold you personally responsible for Emmett's death if they aren't guilty."

"What do you mean if wouldn't be the first time?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

"So you won't help?" He asked again.

"I won't help," I clarified.

"Very well. Goodbye Catherine."

"Goodbye Aro."

As soon as I put my cell away, Justin engulfed me in a hug. My brother was being sentenced to death by those I once saw as family and I was asked to help with his destruction. How cold-hearted were the Volturi leaders? I sobbed into my husband's shoulder as he consoled me. Would my brother survive? Were the Cullen's truly guilty or was it one of Aro's little schemes to destroy the powerful covens? Every word I said to Aro in that conversation was true, I did still love Emmett and I couldn't choose between them, especially in a life or death situation. Justin kissed my forehead, holding me close as I regained my composure – no one but him would be able to understand what was running through my head.

"Cathy, I know you don't feel like it, but we need to be heading inside. We'll say that a close friend has died – it should be a good enough cover without having them push us for more answers."

"Okay," I said, as Justin steered me through the doors, his arm still wrapped around me tightly. It wouldn't be too hard to make the story work; it was nearly the truth anyway and I probable looked distraught.

I vaguely heard Justin talk to the ticket clerk before leading me over to where our school group was. I leaned into Justin more, pressing myself as close to him as possible for comfort.

"I'm sorry we were so long, sir. Samuel rang to tell Cathy that her best friend has just passed away," Justin said with sincerity.

Mr Ambrose looked at me, before saying, "I'm truly sorry for you loss."

"Thank you, sir," I mumbled.

"Do you two want to head off by yourselves? I trust you and you already know most of what we're going to be taught today. Go and get some fresh air, it will do you good."

"Thank you. We'll be back here when you want us."

"Five o clock, sharp."

"Of course, sir," Justin said, before dragging my shocked body away. I just couldn't get the image of Emmett being killed out of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking that Emmett may be burning at any moment. He could die and I wouldn't have told him how much I love him.

I started sobbing again. Justin wrapped his arms around me once more, singing to me lightly. I relaxed immediately.

"What am I going to do?" I said in defeat. "Aro is ruthless, he'll kill them all anyway."

"Cath, he can't. You told him not to attack until he listened. He can't hurt them if they're innocent."

Misery and guilt hit me like a ton of stones, "But he can after he's heard their side. He just wants to get rid of them. I thought I was protecting them, but I haven't, I've just delayed the inevitable."

"No. You can't blame yourself for this. You did what you could to protect them, you couldn't have done anything more."

"I just feel so useless. I don't know what's happening. I can't stand not knowing," I said, hanging my head. It was true; I needed to know what fate my brother was delivered.

"Ring Dem. He'll let you know what happens," Justin stated with the confidence that I couldn't find in this situation.

"Okay, can you? I need some time to think by myself."

"Of course," he said before kissing me gently and dialling Dem. I could still hear their faint conversation and the mind numbing talk of those around me, but it was easy to tune out with such pressing matters on my mind. How would I feel if Emmett died because I had failed to protect him and his family? I had the chance to say goodbye to him, to be in his life again but I didn't because I loved him too much to intrude. Do I regret fleeing? Of course I do, but then I think of the positives of fleeing – I owe Emmett so much, yet, if he dies, I'm never going to get the chance to say thank you. What am I saying? The word if doesn't exist when Aro Volturi is involved. Whatever he wants will happen.

"Dem will ring when it's over to tell you. He sends you his love and says if they are innocent then he'll swap sides to protect them for you." I smiled as Justin finished relaying the information. I nearly laughed at the thought of Dem defying Aro to protect my brother for me, but it felt wrong.

"Thank you."

He put his hands up in mock surrender, "I'm just the messenger, my dear. It's your best friend whom you should be thanking."

"Yes, but he isn't here and you are the next best thing."

"You should go and see him, you know. I understand how much you love him," Justin said seriously.

"Dem? I see him a lot, why do I need to go?" Confusion filled me as I tried to figure out what he meant.

Justin laughed. "Not Dem, Emmett. If he survives, you need to go and see him. I know that you aren't truly happy – he was such a vital part of your life, it's natural to still love him."

"But he would have found me by now if he wanted me in his life," I said, pouting slightly.

"Or maybe you two are more similar than you take credit for. What if he is stubborn and waiting for you to make the first move? I know you miss him."

"What if he doesn't want me though?"

"Then I will be there for you and you will live knowing that he is happy. I know you, Cathy; you need to make amends so this guilt doesn't override your heart."

"Okay!" I yelled, gaining curious glares from other visitors. I lowered my voice before speaking again, "Okay, if he hasn't contacted me within 100 years then I will find him."

"One hundred?"

"One hundred out of eternity doesn't seem like that many to me," I countered.

"Okay, but I won't forget this," Justin stated, but I was relying on him not to forget.

---

**Two Weeks Later**

My heart lifted as Dem gave me the news I had been praying for – the Cullens had survived. My brother had survived.

99 years and 50 weeks left...

**Emmett comes in again next chapter, which will be out on Monday. XD**

**Please review. And thanks to... dancingwiththecullens18, Merme Cullen, shaybay55, -Hale-Cullen, bundysarah, twilightromance4ever, blew by wind12, islay12 for reviewing and such. **


	18. Chapter 17: Reunion

**After a very nice weekend, here is the chapter to top all previous chapters. Haha.**

**Chapter 17**

**Cathy POV**

**2107**

My mind mulled over and over everything that had occurred in the past few years; Jane meeting Chris and Dem marrying Joanna, they were both exceptionally happy and I was really pleased for them. It made me think of how I felt when I first met Just. It was such a sense of freedom from everything and, even now, it still is. The fiery passion is the same as our first kiss; every second with him is beyond magical.

As I thought, Justin grabbed me from behind and spun me round to face him, "Do you know what the date is today?"

"January 2nd."

"Do you know the year?" I looked at my love as if he was mad, why all the questions?

"2107."

"Exactly, so you move your petite backside and ring Dem and ask him where your brother is."

"Emmett," I breathed. 100 years had gone by. I can see my brother again. I raced to where I had left my phone and rang my best friend.

"Dem," I exclaimed before he had a chance to speak, "How are you and Joanna doing?"

"We're fine; still on honeymoon, Cathy. I'm assuming you knew that so what is so urgent that you wanted to interrupt our alone time?" He said, suggestively but laughing so I knew I was forgiven.

"Well you have had a year of honeymooning, so I am allowed to ring my best friend."

"That you are."

"Anyway, down to business. Where are the Cullens?" I asked bluntly.

"Ooh, are you going to see Emmett at last?"

"Oi, I was giving him time to find me, but that is the plan anyway."

A pause in the conversation told me that Dem was searching, "They're back in Forks, Washington."

"Thank you," I yelled, jumping up and down, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Dem laughed, "Look after yourself and say hi to Justin for me."

"I will and the same goes for Jo."

"I shall pass it on. I've got to go, Cath, my wife awaits me in bed wearing some rather revealing lingerie."

"I may be your best friend but that is too much information," I said, cringing. "Bye, Dem."

"Ciao."

I was over the moon, I was actually going o see my brother again. Doubts about meeting him were driving through my mind but, truth be told, my pure excitement was overpowering them. I knew that it was my fault that I hadn't seen Emmett before this; there was always something holding me back but not this time. This time, I was determined.

I ran to our bedroom to pack; we were moving to Forks, Justin just didn't know it – he had gone hunting whilst I was on the phone to Demetri. As I boxed up the things we needed to take, I called the school, impersonating Sam, to tell them we were moving. I then called the estate agents to ask them of a house in Forks that was available immediately – luckily, someone had just pulled out with an offer on a house where the residents were in the final stages of moving. This meant we would be able to move in when we got there. I rang a removal company to move the furniture to the new house. Finally, I called Forks High School to enrol us. I felt like singing for the first time since Em had disappeared – I felt free.

By the time I had finished packing and the removal men had come, the house was bare and Justin still wasn't back. I stood on the porch, tapping my foot impatiently as he finally emerged out of the darkness.

"We're moving," I cried, jumping at him. He picked me up bridal style and laughed.

"I knew we would be, that's why I left to go hunting, I didn't want to pack," he said as I smacking him over the head, pouting. "Where to?"

"Forks. We have a house that I just brought and we're in the high school there," I babbled out.

"Do I dare ask when we are going?" Just asked sceptically.

"Now, of course," I said, grinning as I dragged him out to our cars. "The stuff is in both, so we'll just have to squish in. Oh, and you better call Sam and tell him and ask him to get us new identities. Tell him I'm being McCarty this time."

"Okay," he said, "Where's the house?"

I told him the address, "It should be easy to find with that," I said, pointing to his tom-tom that he refused to get rid of.

I jumped in my car and was off before Justin had sat down. I was eager because I knew that the quicker I was, the sooner I'd get Emmett's infamous bear hug. I was speeding down the highway to Washington when Justin rang to tell me that all the documents will be at the house when we got there. We were officially on the way to meeting my brother again.

**Alice POV**

I was sitting in Jazz's arms when a vision took over. It was Cathy and her mate at a school on Monday 10th. As the vision ended, I realised one thing, the school resembled Forks a lot. I looked at Edward to confirm my suspicions and he nodded, smiling.

_Don't tell Em, I want it to be a surprise. This is so cool,_ I thought.

"Okay," he said. Jazz gave us both curious glances so I told him what I saw, making him promise not to tell Emmett. This was going to make him so happy, Jazz has told me how much he longs for her whenever she's mentioned, yet he's too stubborn to find her. Now she is coming here. I'm going to need to sort out a bedroom if she wants to stay. I squealed as I thought of what joy this one vampire could bring to our family.

**Cathy POV**

**Two Days Later**

Due to my incredible driving skills, I completed the journey across the country within days with Justin just behind me. The house was open plan with three storeys and a garage large enough to fit our beloved cars in. It was perfect – sheltered from humans so we could be who we are but very sophisticated and elegant. I loved it.

"Wow, I'm impressed, my dear," Justin said, nuzzling into my hair. "I missed you."

"As I missed you." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing him fiercely.

He pulled away. "The floor in the bedroom looks mightily comfortable," he said, suggestively.

I contemplated for a bit before nodding, we had all weekend. And the rest is, as you would say, history.

---

**Monday 10****th**

We were interrupted by Justin's phone ringing. It was Sam. Whilst Just was talking, I got ready to see Emmett – I'd heard that they also attend school so they should be there. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with purple heels and a simple top. Jane would have had a fit if she saw what I was wearing.

By the time I turned away from the mirror, Justin was ready and waiting, "Sam has already filled in the necessary paperwork so we should be good to go."

"Okay, now can we get there already?" I said, grabbing my bracelet from Emmett and putting it on. I was ready.

"Alright, but I'm driving. Who knows what your driving will be like when you're this hyper," Justin said laughing, before taking my hand to stop me jumping through the roof.

We were at the school parking lot within the blink of an eye, beating everyone else. Making our way to the reception, nerves grew – this was the big climax to my life – I was excited but couldn't shake off my worries.

A middle aged woman sat at the desk, smiling as she saw us enter, "Good morning, I'm Ms. Short, how can I help you?"

"Hey, we're new here. I'm Catherine McCarty and this is my _boyfriend_, Justin Bryer." I emphasized heavily on the word boyfriend because of the lustful gleam in Ms. Short's eyes.

She composed herself before speaking, "Ah yes, your guardian dropped everything off earlier. Here are you schedules and a map of the grounds," she said, handing them to Justin, her hands lingering on his. I growled under my breath, Justin quickly kissed my forehead to calm me down.

"Thank you," he said.

"Anytime, anywhere," she said. I glared at her; how dare she come on to my husband like that? Justin quickly grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the office, murmuring softly in my ear as we went.

We had relatively the same timetables as we were both Juniors except Gym and Government, so we headed to our first class together, hoping lunch would come quickly.

Trigonometry was a tiring affair, though we learnt one thing – the Cullens were here. We had two vampires in our class; a small woman, shorter than me, with spiky black hair, whom I learnt to be Alice, and a beautiful woman with brown hair which delicately framed her face. They had very different personalities but they got along really well.

---

At long last, the bell went to signal the beginning of lunch. I tried to escape quickly – I was eager to see my brother, but the boy I had to sit next to in Government was waiting for me by the door.

"I was wondering whether you would like to meet my friends." Jamie asked, confidently. I agreed because I knew it wouldn't hurt to know more people here. I followed him into the cafeteria, picked up some food for a prop and walked to where he sat down amongst his friends. As I approached, he grinned. I quickly scanned the room, none of the Cullens were here, or Justin for that matter. "Okay, so this is Simone, Carla, Nicole, Adam, Nick, Simon and Dan."

"Hi, I'm-"

"Cathy?" I heard from the other side of the room. I spun my head quickly to see who had called me. Standing with a table between us was a man I'd been missing for 170 years. Standing there was Emmett.

"Emmett," I breathed. We stood just staring at each other for a moment. It really was him. He was standing in front of me; the damn table was in the way.

I was fully aware of the silence that had engulfed the room as everyone watched us but I didn't care. I slowly ran to the empty table, jumped onto it before launching myself at him. My arms locked around his neck and his arms lifted me off the ground as we hugged. I was finally in my brothers arms again – I never could have imagined how happy I would be. I buried my head into his neck as I dry-sobbed, but they were _tears_ of joy. I felt Emmett's body shake under me as well – had I just reduced Emmett Dale McCarty-Cullen to dry tears?

As I regained my composure, I spoke, "Emmy, I've missed you so much."

"No words describe how much I missed you, Cath. It tortured me knowing that I had broken my promise to you," Emmett murmured.

"I thought you wouldn't remember me," I admitted.

"I could never forget you, Cathy. I love you too much."

"Me too. Em, there's someone I want you to meet." He put me back on my feet. I glanced around the silent room for Justin, realising that everyone was watching our _little_ reunion. I waved Just over to stand by me, "This is Justin, my boyfriend," I said, so he knew that Justin was my husband. "Justin, this is my brother, Emmett," I said, smiling. I had been waiting to say that for so long.

Emmett put his hand out for Justin to shake, he did. "Rosie, come here." The tall blonde girl walked over. Emmett put his arm around her waist. "Cathy, this is my girlfriend, Rosalie. Rose, this is my sister, Cathy," Em said with pride.

Rosalie pulled me into a hug, "It's nice to finally meet you."

It was then that I noticed my locket hanging around Emmett's neck. I gasped, "You never forgot," I whispered.

A look of confusion fell across his face, but as he noticed where I was look, realisation dawned, "I've never taken it off."

I reflexively touched my bracelet, his gaze moved to it. His face broke into a grin as his eyes locked on mine. He slipped his arm into mine and we walked towards the table that the rest of the Cullens were sitting. I sat down next to the Emster with Justin on my other side, his hand resting on my leg.

"Everyone, this is Cathy, my _little_ sister," he said, laughing at the look on my face, "and her mate, Justin. Cathy, this is my family – Bella and Edward, Renesmee, Alice and Jasper, and you've met Rose. Oh, and this wolf is Jacob."

"Hey," I said, smiling, and then turning to Jacob, added, "Can I say you stink?" Everyone laughed.

"So how did you find us, or was it just coincidence?" Jasper asked.

"Demetri told me."

"Demetri as in the Volturi?"

"Yes, he's my best friend," I said, "I was with the Volturi for a while. I met your _parents_ at my ball there."

Edward looked away from Bella as I said this. "So you're the one with the power of persuasion?" I nodded. "Wow."

"Edward, what do you mean?" Bella asked.

I answered instead, "I can make anyone do anything just by saying please. For example, I could make a vampire destroy themselves if I wanted to." Their mouths fell open as I spoke.

We talked for a while about the powers everyone had; Aro was right – this was a powerful coven.

As if determined to spoil our reunion, the bell rung. I was so happy at that moment and, combined with Emmett's excitement, was causing Jasper to jump up and down like Alice.

"Cath," Emmett's voice said, "Come to our house after school, I can't let you go again just yet."

"Okay," I agreed and we separated. I had found my brother, and I wasn't going to leave him again anytime soon.

**Please Review.**

**Thanks to: **twilightromance4ever, dancingwiththecullens18, Merme Cullen, islay12, bundysarah, guard1, shaybay55, dancergirl7 **for reviewing and such. I appreciate it. **


	19. Chapter 18: Understanding

**Okay, this chapter is going to start with a mega apology – I haven't updated since Monday for a range of reasons completely out of my control. I have been really ill so my mum took my laptop away from me so I could rest so I haven't been able to type anything up. Then yesterday, I had plastic braces put in, so I haven't had a proper meal since Monday because of the two things combined – meaning I am in a really really really bad mood. And singing and writing are the only two things that calm me down – and because of the brace, I can't sing, which is annoying me even more. Okay, enough ranting.**

**Oh yeh, from now on, I will only be updating on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays because I go back to school on Tuesday, so I won't have time every day to write. Now, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

**Emmett POV**

The next few lessons were so hard to get through, let alone concentrate in – I kept thinking of everything that happened at lunch, it was beyond my wildest dreams. I must have been driving Jasper mad with my emotions. I had my sister back – she was safe. I sat through Government, wondering what Cathy's life had been like until she arrived in Forks – when was she changed? How long was she with the Volturi? It made me realise that I didn't know who my sister was anymore. Then again, I knew we had the whole of our existence to catch up.

Jasper growled from beside me, "I'm going insane here," he said, low enough for the humans not to notice.

"Sorry," I said, grinning, "I can't help it."

"I know, it's a nice change, but I think I'm going to go through the roof if you and Cathy don't calm down."

"Oh," I laughed at the thought of Jasper's legs hanging through the ceiling and told him exactly that.

"Somehow I don't think we would be able to explain that," he said, chuckling.

"Spoil sport," I muttered back.

Finally, the final bell of the day went and I rushed out of the classroom with Jaspy before anyone else could react. We reached the parking lot quickly, beating everyone else to the cars. As everyone slowly filed into the cars, I was still waiting impatiently for my two favourite girls.

As they both turned the corner together, laughing, I smiled before running to pick both of them up and spin them around. Cathy's trademark laugh echoed around the lot and it made me feel at home. I had missed that laugh so much.

"You ready?" I asked her. She nodded. "Great. Rose and I will come with you and Justin to tell you where to go."

"That's fine," she said, smiling.

---

**Cathy POV**

The car ride to the Cullens was pretty uneventful – I would check my right side every now and again to make sure Emmett was actually real. This whole thing felt so surreal – I had _dreamt _of this for all of my vampire life, now it just feels like a fairytale.

As we rounded the final corner of the long driveway, my jaw dropped open in unison with Just's – the house was absolutely breathtaking. It had walls made completely out of glass, letting natural sunlight in. It was just amazing, "Wow," was all I could say. Emmett chuckled as he opened the car door. I quickly exited and made my way up the porch to where the rest of the family was waiting.

Alice wrapped her arms around my waist, dragging me through the door. The inside was just as amazing as the exterior view. A woman with brown hair came through the door – Esme. She smiled as she saw me. I extracted myself from Alice, before going over to greet her, "Hi Esme. It's nice to see you again."

"Catherine," she acknowledged, pulling me into a hug.

"Please, call me Cathy." I saw Justin out of the corner of my eye and remembered that Esme was a stranger to him. I beckoned him over, "Esme, this is my husband, Justin. Justin, this is Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Justin said, smiling as he took Esme's hand and kissed it.

"Carlisle is at the hospital at the minute, he should be back soon. Please make yourselves at home," Esme said, gesturing towards the lounge where the others had commuted to.

It was peculiar – I had been here for a matter of minutes yet this place felt more like home to me than even Volterra did. I saw Edward smile at me as I thought. _Stop reading my mind, Eddie,_ I thought. He laughed, shaking his head at the same time. I looked over to my brother, his whole face was alive; the sparkle in my eyes that I loved so much danced, and his smile shone throughout the room. If anyone were to look at me, they would probably see the same thing. His eyes looked up to meet mine and my smile grew even wider.

Before I could work out what was happening, I was on the floor being wrestled by Em. I growled slightly before fighting back. It was just like our childhood down by the river. I was so absorbed in beating Emmett, that I barely heard Alice's warning gasp before an almighty crash filled the room. We broke apart abruptly, looking frantically around the room for the source of the noise. A giggling Renesmee pointed to the window – my eyes grew wide as I took in the splintered glass. Oops.

A shocked gasp from the doorway told me that Esme had seen the damage. Composing my face, I turned around to face her, "What the hell happened?" She said, calmly. How can she be this calm when the window was broken?

Edward answered my unspoken question, "She's like a vampire volcano – she's furious inside. Just look at Jasper." I turned to see Alice soothing Jasper, who looked like he was in pain.

"Sorry Jasper," Esme said, "but this is the fifth window since Christmas. Do I need to ask who did it?" She rounded on Emmett.

Now to put my uncanny lying skills to the test, "It was kind of my fault. Emmett decided to jump me, I moved out of the way at the last second and Emmett went through the glass," I said innocently.

"Honey, it's not your fault – I would dodge too if my son came flying towards me. Emmett, what have I told you about attacking people inside my house?" The Emster said nothing, deciding to just glare at me from where he stood. Esme took the opportunity to give him his punishment. "Clear that up NOW and no pranking for a month." He tore his eyes away from me to gape at Esme's retreating back. Everyone burst into laughing at Emmett's face.

"You owe me big time, little sister."

"Payback's a b-tch," I countered, grinning.

His face fell slightly, "Payback for what?"

"May 1935 – the week before you left," I looked at him to see whether it had clicked. The blank look on his face told me otherwise, so I continued, "A certain river. A certain tree." I laughed as realisation dawned on his face.

"Oh."

"Now get tidying," I said with authority. Surprisingly, he did as I said.

---

Half an hour later and I had heard all of the Cullen's stories. To be honest, I was in awe over the amount of self control that Edward showed with Bella – I remember when I met my singer, I killed them instantly, yet Edward had defied every odd, even created such a magically gifted child and now, with Bells as a vampire, their love was still as strong as ever. It was truly spectacular to be a part of. I also discovered about the Volturi attack that I was asked to be a part of. I was deeply amazed at the relationship between Nessie and Jacob – it sounds like the ultimate soul mate.

Emmett's story was the best for me – it made me feel so close to him, despite being absent from his life for so long. I was just about to begin my own story when everyone's head turned towards the sound of tyres coming up the driveway. "Perfect timing once more," Bella said with a grin towards me. She linked her through mine, "Come on, Carlisle will be happy to meet you again."

I walked with her out to the porch to await Carlisle's arrival. As he came into view, Justin wrapped his arm around my waist; I smiled at him for comfort.

When Carlisle exited his car, he had eyes for only one person – Esme. Their love wasn't as up front as Emmy and Rosalie's but it was just as strong. As they pulled out of their kiss, Jasper cleared his throat, "Carlisle, we have two guests."

"Who would that be then?" I stepped forward, pulling Justin along with me. "Catherine Volturi?" He asked as he embraced me then shook Justin's hand.

"Volturi? Never again," I said, laughing. "It's Bryer now, after this punk here."

"I'm Justin," my _punk_ said, introducing himself.

"Carlisle Cullen. You left the Volturi then?"

"Yeh, and I have never been happier," I stated, glancing at my brother and husband fondly, "I was actually just telling my story when we heard you."

"Let's not delay then," Carlisle said, as we followed him back into the living area.

Once everyone was comfy, I began my story – beginning with Emmett leaving, right through the Volturi, leaving and Aro wanting me for the confrontation, along with Dem's promise to me. No one interrupted me as I spoke but my words were accessorized by gasps, quiet murmurs and a whoop or two from Emmett. Em's facial expressions made me laugh every now and again; they were from all ends of the spectrum, whereas everyone else's were more subtle.

Carlisle spoke first after I had finished, "Why persuasion as your gift, do you think?" I couldn't help but laugh, Aro always spoke as Carlisle being the inquisitive one.

"When I was human, I'd always be able to persuade that lummox," gesturing to Emmett, "to do whatever I wanted. I suppose it just relayed onto this life."

"Why thank you, thank you very much," I looked over to Em, who had risen to his feet, bowing to everyone around the room.

"Buffoon," I commented under my breath. Jake, who was sitting next to me, laughed loudly at my comment. I shrugged at him, "It's the truth, isn't it?"

"That it is."

Under fire from a few more questions, it was strange to think that I was scared of this encounter. It felt so natural and I was completely at ease. Obviously Emmett was thinking along the same lines as me because, once silence had descended, he spoke for the first time since Carlisle's question, "Why didn't you find me?" I tensed immediately – I was expecting this question but to hear it said was completely different.

"We'll leave you to it," Edward said. One by one, the Cullens left the room.

As Just stood to leave, I stopped him, "Stay with me," I pleaded. Although I wanted to have this conversation with Em alone, I needed Justin for moral support. Em had done the same thing – Rose and Just both sat down beside us.

"I wanted to, I was just stubborn – I felt like you should come to me," I said, ashamed.

A hand rested itself on my shoulder; I looked up to be met by Emmett's gaze. "Don't be ashamed. I thought exactly the same thing."

As I began to smile, Rosalie and Justin burst out laughing in unison. "What?" I asked in exasperation.

"What have I been trying to get into your head since I met you?"

I couldn't argue with Justin on that. "Shut up," I exclaimed with affection.

---

Five hours later, my _enemy_, the sun, disappeared beyond the horizon and Justin and I decided that it would be rude to intrude on the Cullens any longer. We had been mucking around with everyone all evening and, once more, I felt at home. I felt like I had known these vampires for my entire life.

After saying goodnight to everyone, Justin and I drove back to our house on the other side of town. "You seem happy," Just observed.

"I am – I really am."

He smiled, "I told you that you needed to see him."

"Cocky husband," I chastised him, poking him sharply in the ribs.

"Just admit that I was right all along."

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "You were right." And he was. My gorgeous husband was completely right and because of that, I was returning to our house after meeting my brother after all these years. I was eternally grateful.

---

**Emmett POV**

This was one of the best days of my entire life – my sister had so many great stories, she had been through so much since I left, and she stayed so strong. I was eternally grateful to Justin for forcing her to find me. I will never be without my baby sister for so long ever again.

**Okay, there we go – the next chapter. If you have any ideas of where **_**you**_** want this story to go, I am open to suggestions – I have a rough idea, but it isn't the best. Do you want everything to be lovey dovey between Cathy and all the Cullens, or will there be trouble?**

**Thanks to... **dancingwiththecullens18, Merme Cullen, islay12, emmetcullenkicksshins, shaybay55, twilightromance4ever, bundysarah, twins91, twilightgal123, twiddlebug27, .. vaultchick76, Lumberchuck **for reviewing and such. XD **

**Review if you like. Review if you don't. XD**


	20. Chapter 19: Tension

**I am sorry this has taken so long, I am truly sorry – so without any further ado, I present...**

**Chapter 19**

**Cathy POV**

**2159**

The past fifty odd years have flown past faster than I could have imagined – Emmett is still as loving and as funny as I remembered him to be. I have gained a close friend in Jasper; something that I never believed would have happened. Along with Carlisle, he becomes completely engrossed in my endless tales of the Volturi and the combats I had been a part of. Renesmee is as special as special can be; her elegant exterior filters through her whole being, she could never become the threat that the Volturi hoped she was – she is the complete opposite, she loves with all her heart, never doubting anyone or anything. Bella is exactly the same, you can see exactly where Renesmee gets her endless good from – she is so passionate about everything she does and, like her daughter, can never see the bad in anyone.

Ali is a stark reminder of my human self – she cannot help but be hyper, no matter what the event. Hell, we could probably be sentenced to death and she would still be bouncing through the roof. She is like the sister I lost with my transformation. Rose, my darling sister-in-law, is kind through and through, sure, she was not the most trusting because of her human past, but when her barriers were lowered, she would completely open up – she is the best person to talk to about anything.

Edward is a completely annoying sod, to be blunt, he always noses into my thoughts; pranking him is a miracle when it happens, which is rare, to say the least. Of course, I love him like a brother, but sometimes, it does get too annoying to bear. Carlisle and Esme are spectacular to me – they never hesitated to open their house to Justin and I, they treated us like family from the moment we stepped through the door. It was hard to see them as parents, so they never became that for me; they were more like people with whom I could share anything and who never judged based on anything but the heart. Jacob – what a loveable bundle of wolf he turned out to be. He is exceptionally protective of Ness, is by her side whenever she needs that support. Once the whole weirdness was clearer, I stopped seeing him as the pervert I first thought him to be, but instead saw him as a brotherly figure to her and, eventually, romance blossomed between them. To me, he is like a mini Emmett – always smiling and joking, carefree and friendly.

Then there is Justin – still my life, my heart and my soul and, as Heathcliff said, courtesy of Bella, "I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my soul." He means the absolute world to me; always will do. We were inseparable, but he is my absolute rock – my best friend in the whole world, I can tell him anything and he would not question it whatsoever; I trust him with the whole of my heart – I love him more than words could ever begin to describe.

I had graduated high school more times than I can begin to comprehend, attended college with my family, taught for a few years, but I eventually gave that up because of the immature and arrogant nature of so many of the students. Sure, it did get a bit tiresome, repeating it over and over again, but you kind of got used to it after a while and it did go a tad faster when I share it with everyone. My life feels pretty much complete – I still keep in touch with Demetri – he is still so caring and a major part of my life. Then there is Jane – what a conniving bitch she turned out to be – the reason that I am, at this moment, sitting in this dark room, weak due to the lack of blood. Well, they have tried to force me to drink from a human and, I must admit, I nearly caved, but then I thought of my darling family, hunting far away from home. I begin to wonder whether they are home yet, but that just makes me curse those who have put me here, away from those I love.

For the past few days, I have been recalling the endless memories, locked away inside my head, safe from my captors. Then again, you may be wondering why the Cullens have not come for me; I, before they left, told them not to worry, to not search the future for me, after all, what could my best friend from the Volturi do to me? The answer – everything. The Romanians and the Volturi struck a deal, as unlikely as that might seem, to get me in order to get to the Cullens. Now, you may also be wondering why on earth the Romanians would help the Volturi; the answer is pretty simple if you think about it. The Romanians hold a secret in their cover; a newborn with the ability to stop my power from working, meaning that I couldn't escape even if I wanted to. Secondly, Vladimir and Stefan crave power, so the Volturi told them that they could have power over half the vampire world – only someone desperate for power or extremely gullible would agree to that – the Romanians, they fit both of those.

I suppose there comes a time in every person's life when they would forfeit everything for their loved ones – I know Bella has a few times now, and I know that this is my time. I hum to myself as footsteps cross the door of my room, the smell of human blood wafts through, reaching my nostrils as venom floods my mouth. My fingers clench next to the floor, flexing my muscles as a distraction and to keep them from disappearing altogether, a concept which is fast becoming a reality. I pray for freedom. I pray for everything I have ever believed in. Before now, I never realised how magnificent it is to be so free.

--

**Alice POV**

I cannot stop myself from worrying; I am truly beginning to loathe Cathy's power, I mean, sure, it can be quite fun when she uses it on Edward – he gets so annoyed – but when she prevents me from checking up on her, well, it makes me very nervous. I hate not being in _control_, as it were, I am so used to being able to see that I feel naked without that safety blanket.

As we reach the house after the hunt, I begin to feel uneasy at the lack of noise; looking at Justin and Edward, I know they feel the same too. _Can you hear her?_ I ask Edward in my mind – I do not want to alert the remainder of the family that something might be up. He shakes his head, and I squeeze Jasper's hand. With the men of the family in front, we walk through the front doors, unaware of what may be ahead of us – the few measly moments that it takes us to check the house are torture, all of us praying that Cathy is here.

As Emmett comes back downstairs, everyone holds their breath as we wait for his news. He shakes his head before speaking; "She's gone" was all he said, his shoulders shaking with the tears that would never fall. Rose escorts him to the lounge, whispering consoling words in his ear – this is tearing the whole family apart. Justin has disappeared from view, presumably to their room. Carlisle and Esme have moved into the dining room, discussing what needs to be done. Jacob and Nessie contact the wolves, just in case they may be needed in the future. Edward and Jasper seem to be communicating silently as they hold Bella and me, both of whom are unable to do anything. I feel guilty, as if I should have seen this. I should have seen this, I can't deny that – I'm the one who is meant to see things like this, but I didn't, and it is ripping our family apart. Why the hell didn't I see this? Jasper sends me calming waves, but I glare at him – I don't mean to, but I am the one that caused this, I should be feeling the guilt that I am feeling, it is my entire fault.

"Alice, you couldn't have done anything. Cathy knew what she was doing when she used her power – we _will_ find her, I have enough faith in this family to know that much," Edward said from the other side of the room.

By this point, the whole family, bar Justin, had gathered in the dining room to devise a plan to find our beloved sister and friend, yet, it wasn't as easy as it normally is – all we had to find her was Edward's power, nothing more, nothing less. Mine will not work until Cathy tells me otherwise and, right now, that seems a long way away. I am determined to find her. All of us are determined to find her.

--

**Cathy POV**

Time means nothing to be now – it can be estimated from the cycle of the sun and moon, but, to me, it has no relevant meaning – all I care about is being back in my family's arms, all of us safe and away from this _dungeon_. Maybe I was wrong in thinking that Aro needed me, maybe I underestimated what he was capable of and how far he would go to get what he was so desperate for. To make matters worse than they already are – Demetri has been locked up as well, they don't trust him – they believe that his lack of loyalty at the previous confrontation with the Cullens, on my behalf, will happen again this time, so my only connection with the outside world is now somewhere in this piece of hell. In all honesty, I am beginning to think that maybe I was never meant to lead this amazing life. I'm beginning to cave to their sick and twisted methods of life.

I've spent the last few days deliberating on how to get Ali's power back to her – I know now, in hindsight, that I should not have used my power on her, I can't even imagine what I must be putting them through – what I must be putting Emmett and Justin through? I won't let them lose me. I will not let the Volturi take that away from them, but, I won't let them die because of me.

A light knock on the door drags me away from my thoughts, I don't reply, I never do. A figure in a black cloak walks in, I hiss as they walk closer to me, warning them to keep their distance. I'm met by blood red eyes as they gaze into my face, "Well, well, well, you aren't doing to good, are you?" I recognise the voice, instantaneously – the darling Aro.

"What do you want from me?" I demand, letting hatred poison my voice.

He laughs, "My dear, if I told you that then there would be no fun in this and, frankly, I am finding this so entertaining."

"Yes, it is so hilariously funny," I reply.

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way – either you tell me where the Cullens are, then you come and destroy them with us, or you don't and we torture Demetri and kill your family anyway."

"You are a vile piece of filth – how can you go against someone that has been so loyal to you since he was changed? Don't you hold any compassion at all?"

"I am inclined to say, first, easily and, secondly, no," he replies, laughing once more.

"Give me time to think this through, and then I will give you my answer." After all, I needed time to formulate a plan.

"Very well, but if you do not have an answer by this time next week, then we will do the latter."

"Fine" and he was gone. I exhale deeply, allowing a cry to escape my throat. I know that I need to get Demetri. I know I need to find a way around Alice's lack of power. I know of so many aspects that I need to iron out to make any plan work and I am going to work as hard as I can to make that happen.

--

**Unknown POV**

I cannot let him rip apart that coven; I've had enough of Aro – his mind games, his greed for power – I will protect this family, in essence, that is what they are, and I will help Catherine get away from the Volturi once and for all. To destroy the Cullens is to ruin the Volturi and I want to be part of making the latter happen, after all, Aro has ruined enough lives through his authority – he needs to pay.

**Big thanks to: **edwardcullenrox6201901, TwilightGal123, Emmycriesblood, islay12.


	21. Chapter 20: Kidnapped

**Chapter 20**

**Emmett POV**

I can't believe she's gone – just like that – I only just got her back and I've lost her already. I should have been here to protect her. I should have told her not to stop Alice's power. I should have been a better brother to her. Edward keeps telling me to stop blaming myself but, to be frank, I don't care – my little sister is missing and I cannot do anything, I feel so helpless. I know that Justin, Alice and I must all be driving Jasper mad but, once more, I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. I will find Cathy, even if it is the last thing that I do – I spent so many years waiting for her, without searching, now, it is my turn to find her.

--

**Justin POV**

She's gone. She's gone. She's gone – it's all I can think about. My Cathy, my life, my whole world, has gone without a trace. I need her. I miss her. I want her back in my arms but I know that it will be hard and I know that it may be the last thing I will ever do, but I need to know she is safe and with her family, even if it means laying down my life to make it happen.

--

**Cathy POV**

A tap on the window interrupts my daydreams – I had been thinking of what it would be like to be back in my family's arms, away from this vile castle and back home. I turn my head to the source of the noise, my face breaking out into a smile as I see the face of the vampire who had interrupted me – Dem. I run over, prising the window open enough to allow him to climb through. We embrace as my shoulders shake – he is the first person I have seen, apart from my captors, in ages. It makes me believe that maybe the impossible is possible.

"Cath, calm down – I'm here, but we need to get on with a plan to get you out of here."

"I'm not going without you. I mean, you've practically sacrificed your life so many times for my family and me; there is no way I am leaving you here."

"Well, I wasn't going to let them ruin you – I love you too much to let that happen, besides, do you really think I would have come to your room through a window if I wasn't determined to help you?" Demetri said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back, with him on my side, I am not going to give up – I am going to fight back against authority and win, no matter what the cost is to me.

"Let's get started, shall we?" I question, gesturing to the space on the floor where I spend the majority of my days here.

"That, we shall," and we work through a series of plans, picking their positives and negatives, weighing out our options, until Dem decides to head back so we don't get caught by those we once called our friends.

--

**Jasper POV**

We have spent the past few days trying to decide who took Cathy, where she might be or whether she left of her own accord. I sincerely hope for Emmett's sake that she was taken – I know how he feels when she is near, it would ruin him and Justin, for that matter, if she wanted to go. Personally, I feel exactly the same, but I cannot let my emotions show, or else, they will relay onto everyone else.

From my experience, I don't think she just left; she did not take anything with her and did not leave a note, anything. Yet, we all know that it cannot be eliminated, she would have learnt so much from the Volturi – I feel guilty doubting her like this, she is my best friend, but she is beyond capable of carrying out such a task. No one underestimates Cathy. There was no sign of a disturbance when we checked the house thoroughly, so if she was kidnapped, then there were a lot of them – she wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Jazz?" My pixie says, breaking me out of my stupor. I blink at her, refocusing my mind on the task ahead. "Who have we got so far?"

"The Romanians – they thirst for power and I don't think they will stop until they've got what they want. They have the brutality to kidnap, but Cathy's power should have been enough to stop them."

"And?" Justin prompted.

"The Volturi – Cathy was with them for long enough for them to know all about how to work around her power, but it would still be tricky – they taught her all she knew. Motive – simple, they are terrified that this family wants their place, they want our powers and, after our prior confrontation, they just want to destroy us," I finish, without looking at anyone.

"You're right," Edward says, but, as I look up, I realise he is not talking to me.

"What, about the evil twin bit?" Jacob asks, glaring at Emmett.

"No, mutt, the bit about another vampire having a power that could combat Cathy's."

"Oh," Jacob says, surprised he was any help, as per usual.

"That seems feasible," I say, contemplating his new possibility, "It would explain the lack of fight."

"You mean, they could have found the means to stop Cathy from using her power on them?" Emmett asks in disbelief.

"Yes," Edward and I say, in unison.

"But that opens it up to anyone."

"Not many people have the means to pull off such a feat, and I doubt many covens know of Cathy's power – I don't think Aro would want everyone knowing of her," Carlisle adds.

--

We still have no idea of where she may be – it is beyond strange trying to plan a 'rescue' without Alice's physic ability, we are all feeling in the dark with this one – no one knows where to start. Emmett seems to be gearing himself up for a fight, an idea that is quickly becoming our future. I, myself, cannot see this all ending as peacefully as it did last time and I think the rest of us are on the same wave length – a fight seems inevitable right now.

"We need to train. We need to plan a strategy," I say, as I enter my military mind set. "At this moment in time, we have no solid knowledge of what has happened to Cath, so a plan seems futile as we have no idea of who we are dealing with. I say we need to prepare ourselves as much as possible, so, if the time comes to fight for her, we can do just that with our heads held high."

Emmett gets up and salutes me, but not in his usual joking way – he is deadly serious. He walks behind me, standing slightly to my left, his right hand on my shoulder. Within a few seconds, Justin is mirroring his moves on my right-hand side. Both of them are ready to save their sister and their wife. Everyone else soon migrates into a sort of formation, I suppose, standing to the side, or behind, their partner, except Carlisle, who is busy calling the Denali coven, all of whom have grown incredibly close to Cathy since she joined the family with Justin.

Everyone streams outside, in order to get started as soon as possible. We are all eager to get Cathy back; we are not going to be unprepared.

--

We have been training continuously for the last few days – battling each other, creating plans for different scenarios that may arise, testing and expanding our powers to maximise our potentials. Bella has progressed amazingly with her shield – she had grown so much since she was turned, but Cathy's kidnap has made her determined to be as useful as is humanly possible. Nessie has also excelled exceptionally – we think she may be more gifted than we could ever have imagined. The wolves have been very accommodating – they all love Cathy, she was so accepting of them to begin with and they are all determined to help however they can.

I never believed that the wolves would be so up for this fight – I guess I underestimated how close Cathy was to them; to be honest, I should have realised. Cathy always seemed to attract people to her, it should not surprise me that the wolves wanted to help, she is a woman who opens her arms to everyone – she is one of the most trusting people I have ever met.

Every vampire, whether Cullen, Bryer or Denali, and every shape shifter is in combat with each other; I am wandering around them, telling them things they might be missing, occasionally stopping the group and doing a demonstration. Some of the wolves from the fight with the newborns are still with us – Seth, Leah, Embry and, of course, Jacob – the rest had all imprinted, married and, eventually, passed on. It is nice, at times, to meet their relatives, after all, some of them, including Sam and Emily's Josh, have joined us to help Cathy. I watch the group prey on each other with a feeling of pride swelling in my chest – I admit it, it makes me proud to see us, vampires, and the shape shifters practicing together, coexisting peacefully. So many years after the battle with Victoria and the skills I taught them are still there.

A gasp reaches my ear from the other side of the field – Alice. Everyone turns to look at her as I race across to her side, taking her in my arms. "Ali, what is it?"

**Thanks to: **dancingwiththecullens18, Cheesetaco, sierra1235, Lumberchuck and islay12.


	22. Chapter 21: Determination

So sorry for the long wait; this chapter will be short, but the next will be on in a few minutes. I'm nearing the end of the story now, so if you would like to see me do a semi-sequel, then just say and I shall try my best. =D

**Chapter 21**

I hope and pray that this aspect of my plan is going to work – if it doesn't, the whole family will be implicated. I look at Aro, standing on the opposite side of my cell; he has an air of complete arrogance about him, as if he knows exactly how this is going to play out. He smiles at me as I glare; I hate him more than I ever thought possible.

"Have you made your decision, my darling Cathy?" He asks in a sickly sweet voice.

"I am not _your_ Cathy. You lost me long ago."

"Have you made your decision, Catherine?"

"Yes," I reply, shaking slightly as I prepare to put the first stage of the plan into action.

"And?"

I take a deep breath, I have absolutely no idea as to whether this will work or not. _Please Alice, see my future again_, I think; I have never tried using my power in thought over such a long distance. Dem had been my guinea-pig, as it were. "Okay, I'll help; it is not like I have any other choice.

Aro claps his hands together, congratulating himself on this, in his opinion, achievement. Ha, it only he knew what I had done but that is how it is going to stay. No one in the Volturi are going to find out about this – all our lives depend on it.

---

I have always had the feeling of complete loss without my family and friends around me – it cannot be helped, it is just something in my genetics that prevents me from working properly in situations like these. Yet, as Aro prepares the guard to battle, I feel more alive than ever, I am determined that this will work.


	23. Chapter 22: Battle

**Chapter 22**

The journey to America is painstakingly slow; I cannot tell the transitions of night and day, the darkness below deck is isolating and the thought of the coming battle fills me with unease. I have no idea of what Aro's plans entail – as I know is that they will be extremely brutal to say the least. I have only heard from Dem and Queen Backstabber what happened at the last confrontation and, in all honesty, I am scared. After all, the relationship between Aro and power is like that of a moth and fire – only death will come between them and, until that moment, they will do anything they can to reach each other.

---

I feel my true emotions bubble to the surface as I begin to recognise the surroundings. I feel my safe haven near me, beckoning me closer with every step. I feel the ferocious urge to quicken my pace, but with Alec and Jane on either side of me, I dare not risk it. I take a glance at Demetri, his face gaunt and expressionless – he is weak, the continuous lack of blood has hit him hard. I can't blame him – I feel the same.

The trees begin to thin as the moonlight breaks through, casting a dim glow over the travelling party. This means only one thing – it's time. At the same moment, a sweet voice disturbs the silence, "It's time." I recognise the sound in an instant – Alice. My heart swells as I proceed to take in the smells of my family. I cannot see them yet, but they are there. I feel truly alive. I do not care for blood, the love I have for my family and the love they have for me gives me all the strength I need.

Aro comes to a halt before me, blocking my view. I close my eyes and listen. I listen to the melody of heartbeats emitting from my family – the thrumming of Nessie's and the harmonious thudding of the wolf pack. They fit together in perfect unison, as if it was meant to be this way. As the remaining few enter the clearing, an eerie silence descends before Aro steps forwards and speaks.

"My friends," he declares, "it is an utter shame that we should meet in such circumstances but I am afraid that I have no choice in the matter. The coven standing here before us have been consistently dismissing the rules of our world and, the time has come when the Volturi believe that this is a serious threat to our race. You risk exposure with your human interactions and creation of hybrid children, with no care as to the consequences. I regret to say that we cannot let this go on," he finishes. I hear Edward and Emmett growl from my position in the Volturi and am filled, strangely, with glee.

"I hasten to add, Aro, that my family would never risk the exposure of our species, we love the places we stay and could never leave them prematurely because of our recklessness," Carlisle intercepts.

I see Aro put his hand in the air, "That is not the case. Everyone here realises that you would never do it deliberately, yet it is also clear that this gross mistake has shattered many rules that are put in place for the protection of our race. Can you deny that?"

Carlisle glances at Edward, who nods, "No, but -" Aro interrupts.

"Then you cannot be surprised by this intervention; it is clear that those who break the rules must pay the consequences." Aro stands with his head high, I smirk – I would truly love to know what he would say if he was aware that the Cullens knew exactly what was occurring. Meanwhile, my dead heart soars as I catch Justin's eye – oh, how I wish to be in his arms once again, for my whole family to be in my arms. As I am entranced by my thoughts, Aro speaks again, "I am terribly sorry, my old friend, that our final meeting has to be like this – it is truly terrible. Goodnight, my dear friend," and the signal was sent.

The entire guard crouches, ready to spring into action – I know from conversations on the journey that Alec and Jane are going to save their energy by not using their powers, after all, until Bells is... gone... there is no point. Felix begins to move forward. I look at my family, mouthing "I love you" to all of them. This is it. This is the beginning of the end.

As the battle commences, a voice thunders through the din, "Wait!" it yells. The authority present stops everyone in their tracks; I glance around at the scene – Felix already has his teeth to Nessie's neck, Edward is mid fight already, but no one is dead. As I look back towards the source of the noise, I see for the first time who has spoken – Marcus. Everyone is standing there in shock – no noise sounds on the field – it is silent. "I cannot and will not support the Volturi in this battle."

"My brother, why not?" Caius exclaims in disbelief.

"I believe, wholeheartedly, that it is a cruel and spiteful way of disposing of a _family_, that is what they are, due to your greed and jealousy. Yes, you may have tried to hide your feelings, Aro, by accusing them of an act you let pass, but I know that this is not the case and I refuse to participate."

"I would never lie to you, Marcus," Aro begins, "all of what I said is true and cannot be excused – now is the right time to act."

"You would never lie to me?"

"Never."

"That is hard to believe, it truly is. All these years you have continuously lied to me, let me suffer and merely watched my emotions slowly desert me. I know many things, Aro, that you never wanted me to find out. What happened to Didyme? She was attacked, right? But attacked by whom? Was it purely by a rival coven thirsting for power, or did someone else hire a murderer? Did you kill my wife, Aro? Did you kill my best friend? Did you kill your sister? Do not answer any of them – I know the answers, I know all the answers.

"I had been with your coven for a short period of time when you changed her. You failed to realise at that point what a strong connection I felt with her. She was beautiful. She was charming. She was elegant. She was witty. She was my angel, living her own never-ending hell. She loathed you for changing her, she hated to drink human blood, I valued her opinions beyond measure and convinced you not to enter her mind, claiming that it was to give us some privacy. You were unknowledgeable to what was directly before your eyes. You were blind.

"After many years of your obsessive regime, Didyme had had enough, I had had enough. We planned to get away, wanted to escape from your brutal grasp. We wanted to live our own way, one that was not governed by you. We were so close to leaving when you found out; you set spies on us to get what you wanted. Then you set your own plan into action.

"The battle against the 'Unmentionables' was disastrous; I lost my one true love and I was devastated. I came to you and Caius – you sympathised with me, I thoroughly believed that you understood the agony I _am_ going through. It is unbearable at times – the hole in my heart and my soul is still as large as it was all those years ago. They say that the grief and pain of losing someone subsides over time – it hasn't to me yet. I put on a brave face around you, you looked at me with a pity in your eyes that I couldn't bear.

"But now I know. I know everything about what happened. You cannot hide it from me anymore. So, I refuse to be a part of this unjust destruction – in fact, I refuse to stand by you at all. I am no longer your brother. I am no longer a Volturi." The crowd gasps, but Marcus continues, "The Cullens and the Denalis have demonstrated many things to me over the years – we, vampires, do not have to be ruthless and brutal, we can work in harmony with humans without inflicting pain and grief upon them. We _can_ feel love and warmth, I experienced this with Edward and Bella – their connection, though vampire and human, was stronger than anything I had ever seen. I cannot stand by and watch any longer. I renounce my claim as your brother," he finishes.

The crowd of witnesses murmur, unable to comprehend the events that have just unfolded before our eyes. As Marcus begins to move towards the Cullens, his back facing them to portray trust and a united front, Aro speaks, "Very well. I see that I cannot change your mind and, in this battle, I will take that into account but you have chosen your side, I must appreciate that." Unlike the first signal, this time was more diplomatic. Aro allows both Demetri and me to our own family. I barely have time to greet Justin before chaos ensues.

Everyone is fighting. The smell of burning fills the air. Panic spreads through everyone. Limbs are strewn everywhere. Bodies are trying to reassemble frantically. All men are protecting wives and children. Wolves are growling all around. Teams of twos and threes are cropping up everywhere as numbers dwindle. Yet, despite all this, I cannot see who is winning – one coven has heavy casualties, I do not know who. I am distracted as an arm flies across my face. I recognise the ring – Justin, but I do not have time to dwell, one of the guards is closing the gap. I try to use my power, to overcome the counteracting one but it fails. The thought of Justin dying urges me on. I will fight. I will fight for me love.

The ashes of the guard member burns, emitting thickening smoke into the sky. The atmosphere is tense – no one knows who is winning. I am too engrossed in memories of my family that I miss Jane approaching. As her teeth connect with my throat, I think my final thought, _Ed, tell Justin that I love him._

**Thanks to: **Madlovex, Cheesetaco, bundysarah, TwilightGal123, 'BlueEyedImmortal, Lumberchuck, islay12, Scottishgal12, xoxoSUMMER RAINExoxo


	24. Chapter 23: Grief

**Chapter 23**

I never knew what to expect of the afterlife – the burning pits of hell or the 'vampiric' heaven? I certainly did not expect this – _this_ made me knew we had lost.

My eyes open and I am blessed by a glorious, or inglorious, site – my family looking down upon me. We must have lost, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Esme, and the wolves, all around me. No Justin, thank heavens he survived and Dem too. I gradually sit up, it feels surreal to be here – I expected death but this is different.

"We lost," I state, looking into Carlisle's eyes.

"Edward?" he asks, questioningly.

"She thinks she's dead – she thinks she knows we lost." What the hell is he talking about? Jane was about to rip my head off.

"Cathy, you are not dead – the Volturi retreated. Alice saw you being distracted and Edward saw in Jane's mind, they pulled her off you and killed her. You're safe. You're home," Carlisle explained. Panic begins to grow in my chest – Justin? Where is he? I can't lose him. He means everything to me. My shoulders shake with dry tears as my heart breaks straight down the middle. My world collapses around me. Emmett rushes to my side and holds me. He holds me like Justin used to – my shoulders now heave.

"Cath, we can't find him – there are body parts everywhere. All we can do is hope they are Justin's, we can't rush it," Em said, soothingly. My heart lifts slightly, there is still hope and I know he will live.

"What happened to Marcus? Did he leave with the Volturi?"

This time Edward answers, "He's upstairs. He is happy though, the Volturi left with few members and he is no longer part of it. He is heading to the Denalis soon, they'll look after him." I nod distractedly as the door opens.

I look around and my heart soars. Justin walks through the door. I jump off the couch, running across the room until I am in his arms. As soon as our skin connects, I know he is real, a bolt of electricity surges through me. I kiss him ferociously, making up for all the time without him. I check him over for any lasting damage – he seems alright.

With Justin safe, I focus on the rest of my family and quickly realise that in everyone's eyes there is a look of grief that I had previously missed. I count everyone. The number is wrong. "Why is it wrong?" I turn to Edward, "who?"

"Seth," was all I heard.

"He can't be; he was killing Alec."

Jazz explains, "Alec bit him. Vampires' venom reacts badly with a shape shifters' blood – we are mortal enemies, it poisoned him."

"He's gone," I repeat absentmindedly. The bundle of fluff I had grown to adore was never to smile again. I am never going to hear his bubbly voice again, or be filled with happiness and hope at the way he looks at Nicole. She must be devastated – she loves him more than anything. "Nicole?" I ask.

"She's with Leah. She's understandably upset but she will be okay. She's a strong girl. They will look after each other." I cringe at how she must be feeling, what would I do if Justin ever died? In all honesty, I would probably die too, if not physically then at least inside. I catch Edward's eye, _don't say anything to Justin_, he nods in agreement, but I recognise the look on his face – pity.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Justin was not the only one we are hoping to walk through that door..." his voice fades as I scan the room. Justin. Emmy. Rose. Alice. Jasper. Edward. Bells. Carlisle. Esme. Ness. That is all my direct family. Jacob. Brady. Mark. Dan. Pete. Seth and Leah are elsewhere. They are all the wolves. Marcus is upstairs. The Denalis left as I was waking. Oh my god... how could I have forgotten?

I turn to Emmett, standing behind me. His eyes confirm my fears. The pain in my chest intensifies as my mind mulls over the onslaught of information and memories. Dem... "He has to be alive. He just has to," I murmur frantically.

"You saw him, Cath," Em says soothingly, "he was weak, he had no fight and Aro was furious at him for turning on them, he stood no chance." Guilt takes over my emotions; if it wasn't for me, he would be alive and with the Volturi. If it wasn't for me, he would be perfectly healthy and strong.

"Cathy, do not blame yourself, there was no way you could do anything," Edward says, answering my thoughts.

"But I should have done something. I should have told him not to help me. I should have realised he couldn't fight."

"I saw his mind – his thoughts are not as vile as the guard, he knew he did not belong with them. He wanted to help you; he loved you and would never have forgiven himself if he didn't help. He was ready to die for you and Justin. His thoughts are so pure and clear compared to when I first met him, before you came along. He was ready to sacrifice his own life for good and he wanted to be with Joanna again – trust me, he will be happier this way. He was suffering so much, he was ready to help."

My mind once more turns over the new information; I have to trust what Edward is saying, it sounds so much like Demetri. Yet, one piece of news is troubling me – Edward said that he wanted to join Joanna, so why did he join the battle? He could have left when Aro let him go, but he fought until death. Why?

"He didn't tell you the full story because he didn't want the pity – it gave him strength, he would not have made it to battle without that strength."

"What? What happened?"

"Joanna was..." For once, Edward could not speak, so Jasper took over.

"When Demetri completely left the Volturi, Aro set spies on everyone, he lost all trust in the guard; he was paranoid that he was losing power. The Romanians had a new member in their coven – Samuel – he can block your power specifically, which is why you could not stop them when Jane paid a visit. The Romanians kidnapped three people that day – Demetri, you and Joanna. They were unable to quieten her, so, when you reached Italy, Aro gave them a signal, _Murder or be murdered._ They killed her. Demetri stopped fighting mentally as soon as he came round.

"As you know, Aro does not keep promises – he told Stefan, Vladmir and Samuel that kidnapping you would result in them being honoured greatly. They were thirsty enough for power that they agreed. Of course, Aro did not keep his side of the bargain – he assumed that once you were away from all contact, your power would be useless, so he had them killed. He, obviously, did not have any clue about your _experiments_ with Demetri. He was, as Marcus put it, blind, once more. He did not think that we would know, he knew Alice's visions were not working through his spies, but he did not know that you then undone your power through thought. When the command was given to prepare for battle, the spies retreated and we could prepare ourselves. Alice was shocked with the sudden vision, a novelty, but that told us all we needed to know – you saved us, Cathy, you saved all of us."

"But I didn't, did I? If I had saved everyone, Seth and Dem would still be here," I argue.

"A battle like this cannot occur without death, on both sides. Their deaths are inevitable, but it has saved many more from the Volturi's future plans," Carlisle adds.

"He's right. Aro's ego is seriously dented – he won't try anything like this again, he nearly got killed by Bells, it shook him badly and he's scared," Edward says.

"This isn't the end – there will never be an end until he dies," I say bluntly. As I said before, Aro and power are like fire and a moth – only death will come between them.

I lean back into Justin's warm embrace and let the memories wash over me in a great torrent of unending images and conversations.

Emmett and my birthdays.

The locket and the letter.

Emmett leaving and returning.

Emmett leaving.

Endless days of worry.

Our birthday.

Being changed.

The Volturi.

Leaving.

Seeing Emmy.

Finding Justin.

Getting engaged.

The first battle and the nerves.

Meeting Em, at last.

This family.

The locket round my neck symbolises so much to me; it has seen the happy, sad, worrying and frightening times. It has bear witness to new families, new friendships, new love, new beginnings, new determination and the inevitable deaths along the way. All this has made me who I am today and it gives me hope for tomorrow, just as it gave me hope in the past. The locket symbolises more than words to me – it is humanity, it is love, it is everything. This locket is me. This locket is my brother.

* * *

After the battle, Justin recovered fully – the scars are visible but he is fine. Catherine never truly got over Demetri's death and still blames herself. Emmett is his usual self, still playing tricks and genuinely still buzzing over the battle. Renesmee has had a child, named a normal name of Joanna, after Demetri's wife. Nicole died peacefully with her family around her, especially her best friend, Leah, who has imprinted on Matt – she has stopped transforming to age with him. The rest of the Cullens are peaceful, with Carlisle and Esme still the doting parents. Marcus is fully vegetarians, living with the Denalis and happier than ever.

Then there is Aro. He never truly got over the humiliation of retreating and, since then, has only mounted attacks on those he is sure he can beat – he has not come near the Cullens since and, with half the Volturi leaving for a better life, no one thinks he will.

As for the locket, this is still around Catherine's neck, as it will stay forever. Everything is tranquil, for now.

**The End... **

**So that's it... The final chapter. It's all over. **

**Thanks to: **islay12, Ouaysis, LadyxMuderxGates

**Big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite, subscribed to this story throughout the duration: **Lumberchuck, Darvia, Ouaysis, angeleyenc, Bellawish2b, KellyLovesNickJonas, twilightflavoredMMs, molley1014, April-Witch20, -Hale-Cullen, doulder, skarpia, twilightromance4ever, i am 2 hot 4 u Nick Jonas, tabbiecat123, islay12, Japanesegirl388, Leader of Lost Destinies, ..you, kodatoad, CJ Cullen, bundysarah, House-Of-Night-Luver1, twilightvamp09, UnderEdwardsDazzlingSpell, ScarlettRose21, Aryntha, Emmetschicca, Twilightaholic1122, LordXeenTheGreat, the one called Honey, dancingwiththecullens18, AmoreVampiresv-v, kitcatofthenight, Merme Cullen, shaybay55, blew by wind12, guard1, dancergirl7, emmetcullenkicksshins, twins91, twilightgal123, twiddlebug27, .., vaultchick76, jessica flores, lovesloser13, lina, Soccergirl0388, Cheesetaco, evehux1313, alice-cullen-the-human, brighteyes22, edwardcullenrox6201901, Emmycriesblood, sierra1235, Madlovex, 'BlueEyedImmortal, Scottishgal12, xoxoSUMMER RAINExoxo, LadyxMuderxGates.

**BIG BIG BIG BIG THANKS TO OUAYSIS AND DARVIA!!!!! **


End file.
